Family Life
by mykingdomfan
Summary: All chapters are reviewed as of now! Ha ha. He thought it be easy, gaining Barret's blessing, oh he was wrong...so very wrong...On the plus side, the news was having a field day.
1. The Valentine's Part 1

Time Line-Post DOC-Year Three-Month March

Reviewed as of now! Hah!

* * *

Vincent Valentine had a problem, two problems actually, they were curantly in the kitchen cooking something that would most likely explode before thirty minutes passed. He sighed and put his head in his hands, their names were Yuffie Kisaragi and Shelke Rui, how he ended up sharing his mansion with the two woman, he hadn't a clue, it had been 2 years since Yuffie came to live with him and 1 and a half years since Shelke moved in.

He remembered cleary waking up to someone pounding on his door in the rain, when he opened it he found something he didn't expect, Yuffie drenched with a nap shack in one hand, he let her in wordlessly, (Cause when the normally happy and cheerful Yuffie knocks on your door at 3 in the morning crying, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, you just let her in and hope to stop the water works.)

He called Tifa, asking her why she hadn't let Yuffie stay with her, but he didn't expect her to say, "I haven't seen Yuffie in almost 3 months Vincent, since she left for Wutai, is something wrong? Does she need a place to stay?" He told her no and went off to find her huddled in front of a fireplace, "Why didn't you go to Tifa's?" He asked, deciding to be straight up front about this, she huffed and muttered something like, "Of course you'd try and get rid of me."

She looked at him and asked him, "Why do you think Vinnie?" He just gave her a look that clearly said, 'If he knew he wouldn't be asking.' She sighed and said, "If I told you, you'd probably shoot not only me, but also lock yourself in a coffin, when you figure it out, I'll leave."

That had only left him more confused, with plenty more questions. Why didn't she go to Tifa? What is her reason that would cause me to shoot her? And do I even want to know? He decided to leave it alone, still wondering why not Tifa, for Tifa was her "Go to buddy." As she had put it, and Yuffie was hers.

Once the two got situated, he left for 2 months for some mission for Reeve, something to do with Deepground, when he returned, the mansion was cleaner then he remembered, and the basement blocked off. When he asked her why, she grabbed him by the collar of his cape and dragged him down to where they were nose to nose and he was thankful he didn't blush, she smiled in a sickly sweet way and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Because Vinnie, if you even so much as _think_ about that damn coffin, I _will_ castrate your sorry ass and then hang you up by your underwear on a flag pole." Then she patted his cheek and bounded off to do who knows what, leaving a very flabbergasted Vincent Valentine.

They then settled into a nice routine, she cooked the meals and cleaned the house, practically staying at their home more than working for Reeve, (He couldn't help but wonder if he gave her the title of 'Head of Espinoge' to satisfy her, which he wouldn't put it past Reeve, the old man held a soft spot for her) And he worked mission and helped fix the place up, about 6 months into their lifes Reeve sat them down and asked them a favor he knew he should have denied.

"Now, I know we all agree Tifa loves children, almost as much as she loves Cloud, but Shelke is like a little Vincent, she needs someone like Yuffie to help bring her out of her shell. So, I was wondering if you two would mind taking her in." He asked them, Yuffie just looked at Reeve, like he just announced Hojo had started working for him, when the two of them got home he was faced with a sight none ever really saw, Yuffie sat down on the couch, put her chin in her hands and stared off into nothing thinking. By far that worried him for her to be that quite.

She had cooked supper automatically, by the time they were finished, she sat him down on the couch and said something that shocked him, "We should take her in." Honestly he didn't think they were on friend terms, since when the first met she slapped her quite hard, let alone speaking terms, he told her as much, and she just smiled, not her cheeky one, but a warm one that eerily reminded him of Tifa's.

"Vincent." She said, not 'Vinnie, Vince, Vin-Vin, Vinners, V-V, Valentino,' (Honestly where did she get these names? What was wrong with Vincent?) He tensed, it was the first time she had called him by his given name and it party scarred him. "Reeve's right, Tifa's got her hands full with Denzel and Marlene, and Shelke is like you and Denzel combined, she lost like Denzel and is as emotionless like you, I want to help her."

And that was that, Shelke moved in, Yuffie insisted that she go to a real school since she still looked like a child despite being Yuffie's age, they went down to a hardware store so Shelke could have her say in her paint colors, and such.

He was standing by while they went through paint colors, then someone had to remark, "What a nice family he had." He had visibly tensed up, his face going stark still, which had scarred Yuffie and Shelke, he barely paid attention to what they were saying, but thinking back he should have been insulted. "Uh oh. Vinnie's had too much social contact, we best go before he permanently seizes up like that."

And the worst had yet to come, W.R.O had rumours flying about since he and Yuffie lived together, with Shelke the rumours just continued, though no one said anything to his face though, all except _him_.

He had been doing some last-minute paper work before he left, when Cait Sith bounded in, he usually paid Cait no attention, it was rambling, til it said those words in his annoying acsent, (honestly who could tolerate that, well Aerith did, Aerith could and was probably tolerating Sephiroth), "So, how's the Miss'us and child?" Vincent had silently pulled out Cerberus and blasted the blasted things head off, Reeve had stormed in, alerted that his favorite toy had been destroyed, again.

He asked what he had said, Vincent just shrugged and went out on his mission, unfortantly for him he didn't know that Reeve recorded what Cait Sith said and when he found out the esteemed president of the W.R.O was rolling on the floor laughing like a drunk Cid, no one questioned their leader laughing like a toddler, (Cause you don't question a strange man with an even stranger affliction with cats and robots)

What was his problem you might ask? He seemed to have a good, slightly strange life, his problem lead him to realize how similar his situation was to Cloud, at first he assumed he and the Ex-SOLDIER had nothing in common (He didn't take on the persona of a dead friend and took the term 'Living your Life' literal), but the more he thought about the more he realized the two did share somethings in common, they both had been experimented on by that blasted Hojo, had Shinra mess with them, both lost people they loved, and were naturally quite people.

Then he realized how similar Yuffie and Tifa were, both were kind-hearted woman who were fighting for love, Tifa for Cloud's and Yuffie's for Wutai, although Yuffie was a bit more brash than Tifa the two had both lost their mothers, shared a hatred of Shinra and had a weakness for children.

And then came down to Denzel and Shelke, both were lost children, ultimately alone, and needing love and guidance, which they found at the hands of AVAVLANCE, Yuffie had already remarked how similar the two were.

The problem was, he didn't want to have Cloud's life and problems, even though the two had simular lifes, if Yuffie decide to run a bar, it be damn near perfect replica.

He already hated how dependant they were on him and unfortunately for him, he was dependant on them, he wasn't sure if he could even go back to a life without them, the mornings became his favorite time of day. He'd wake up walk into the kitchen, to see Shelke at the table, waiting patiently for the breakfast Yuffie cooked. They would talk about her school, then when he came in Yuffie would ask about the W.R.O and Reeve.

Then after breakfast she shove them to the door, handing them both a lunch, (Because she claimed you couldn't trust those damn cafeterias) She'd shove him out first, saying "The W.R.O needs you." Then Shelke, saying, "School needs you." She would smile sweetly, then slam the door and lock it, to make sure they went were they were suppose to go.

He could leave, it'd be easy, they wouldn't notice he was gone until morning, but he didn't think he could handle the worry he heard on his answering machine, he spent some extra time on a mission, he listen to his voice mail, and he felt incredibly guilty at hearing Yuffie's tear-stained voice as the final one.

"Vince? Are you okay? Reeve said the mission was only supposed to last 3 days, its been a week, I know I shouldn't worry, but...Please, please answer your phone if you don't want to come home, just give me a sign your alive, it feels just like Omega...I'm scared..."

When she had whispered the last part, he hurriedly went home, unfortunately catching a fever, when he returned home she had been relived, until she found he was sick, she brought him upstairs cooling him down with a wash rag, and staying by his side all night, (He didn't know he had clutched her hand to keep her near, it was something she was pretty sure shouldn't come up)

Before he could contemplate this new-found discover, he heard an explosion, and a loud "Oops." Sighing he stood up and walked into the kitchen to find both females sitting on the floor with some kind of batter splattered all over the place, he left only to return with towels to clean up, he cocked an eyebrow at Yuffie, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't give me that look Vinnie, the blender decide to attack us, ain't that right Shelk?" She asked, turning her attention to the girl beside her, who shrugged probably deciding it was best to agree.

Anothing thing that worried him was how she understood his silent, his gesture, she knew him better than he knew his self, and he even understood her better than most of AVALANCE, along with Shelke, he couldn't understand how these two started to mean the world to him.

"The blender is evil, Vince." Shelke agreed, bringing him out of his musings, they went about cleaning the floor up, until he felt a splatter of batter on his cheek, he turn his head to stare at an all too innocent Yuffie, who was merrily whistle. One part of him said ignore it, another part that sound suspestly like Chaos was chanting_ 'Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!'_ He ended up listening to the Chaos side and scooped up a bit of batter and threw it at Yuffie, hitting her square on the cheek.

Her eyes widen before she turned to stare at Vincent, her mouth twisted into a sinister grin and she scoop up some batter and threw it back, only for Vincent to duck and it to hit Shelke. And that was how the three of them found themselves covered in batter in the middle of their kitchen.

The two woman were giggling, while he was strangly chuckling, as he looked at the two woman who were still weakly flinging batter back and forth, he decided to stop thinking about this situation, while he really, really, _really_, didn't want Cloud's situation, it might not be so bad.

Until the batter bowl found its way on his head, he didn't remove cause he wasn't sure he was ready for Yuffie's smug grin, while Shelke wondered if she should hide Cerberus incase he might wanna shoot her.

Underneath the bowl he was smirking, he decided he could deal with this, as long as he didn't start saying Shelke was a gift from Lucredia, and Yuffie didn't open up a bar and secretly loved him, it would be fine.

* * *

Okay, I read a sweet fic about Vincent Yuffie and Shelke, normally I don't like Shelke, but in this fic, I actually liked how they all three interacted, it seemed sweet, til I realized why I liked it so much, It remind me of Cloud Tifa and Denzel, I blame the fact that I have alergys or a cold, and couldn't sleep until 2 freaking AM, oh I read Cloud assumed Denzel was a gift from Aerith, creepy huh? Though he did find him outside her church. :)


	2. The Strife's Part 1

Time Line-Post DOC-Year 2-Month Feburary

Trivia-All subtitles of FF7 have a recurring theme. AC, BC, CC, DC, figure it out yet?

* * *

'Recording. Recording.'

"Hey, my name is Denzel Strife, and I am currently recording one of AVALANCES get togethers...I doubt this tape will make it past tonight." Denzel muttered the last part as he wandered around the bar, he pointed the camera to the bar where Tifa and Cloud were currently talking. "So your sure no one's made eyes at you? I can take them out!" Cloud asked, leaning on the counter, Tifa closed her eyes and counted to three before opening them. "Yes, Cloud, I'm sure. But just incase, why don't you take out the whole-Hello, Denzel. What do you need?" Tifa asked the boy, swiftly switching her attention to her adopted son, Cloud also turned to face the child, both tilted their heads at the camara held in his hands. "Hey, Mom, Dad. I'm recording one of AVALANCES get together, uncle Cid paid me to do it."

"Of course he did." Tifa muttered, walking off to see if any of her friends needed her. "Anything good yet?" Cloud asked, curious as to what the might have picked up, and wondering if it was such a good idea, who knows what the child might record, he suppressed a shudder at all the blackmail his son could come into contact with.

"Nothing, yet." He said, sounding disappointed, "But I just started, so who knows what'll happen at the end of the night!" He smiled brightly, while Cloud paled and hoped Yuffie had yet to teach him about blackmail. "Well, why don't you go check on Tifa and Shelke, who knows what they're talking about." He suggested, focusing his attention on his wife of six months. Denzel shrugged and walked behind the two girls, deciding to keep quite, Aunt Yuffie had told him wonderous things about blackmail.

"So how's life with living with Yuffie and Vincent?" The bartender asked, as the two sipped at their drinks, the girl looked down before answering. "It is good, the two are great 'role models' as you would call it. But I do have a question for you." Tifa nodded her head absently, while trying to process Vincent and Yuffie being good 'role models' didn't seem plausible. "Mrs Strife, what is 'flirting'?" The red-haired girl asked the older woman, she looked surprised for a second before answering her. "Well, flirting is what two people who like each other do." She took a glance at the child to see if she was pacified, Shelke nodded in understanding before commenting. "Then I believe that they are doing the 'Flirting.'" The red-head concluded as she turned her head to watch her parental units arguing in the corner, with Denzel moving his camera to watch.

"We are among friends, Vinnie, so take off that damn blanket!" Yuffie yelled to him in a whisper, Vincent resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as she stamped her foot childishly. "No, I refuse." He told her, crossing his arms, Yuffie poked him in the chest, "Vinnie, don't make me force you to sleep on the couch." She whispered, Vincent, not backing down, leaned forward and said. "You cannot force me to sleep on the couch."

unfortunately for them, Cid happened to hear their hushed conversation. "What?!" He bellowed, the two jumped, not expecting to be interrupted. "You takin' %#$* advantage of the brat, Valentine?" Cid asked, swiping at his nose in anger. "You'd damn better not be sharing a shitin' bed with her, or so help me Vampire." He pointed his spear at him threatenedly, while Vincent looked over to Yuffie for help, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"The only way you be shittin' sharin' a bed with her is if..." Cid's brain slowed for a second, before he yelled out. "Gawd dammit! You'd had better not married her, you shit faced vampire!" Vincent, who had been trying to get a word in, finally said harshly, "I would not marry Yuffie." abruptly the laughing stopped and Vincent turned around slowly to see Yuffie with her arms crossed, and a glare that eerily reminded him of the ones he used on someone he wanted to kill.

"And what is so wrong with marring me?" She asked, deftly calm.

Denzel followed his mother with the camera as she walked over to Cloud, Reeve and Cait Sith, who were now at the bar. "Shouldn't you go help him." Tifa suggested, as they watched the interaction between the three. "No way, this is gettin' good." Cloud said, who borrowed some popcorn from Reeve, who was watch the three with rapid attention. "Tifa you can't stop this." Reeve told her. "Its waaay, too juicy." Tifa rolled her eyes at the boys, before resuming watching, with Denzel facing them again.

"Well, Valentine." She asked, tapping her foot, while Vincent tried to figure how to save himself. "I-Yuffie what does it matter?" He asked, crossing his arms, behind Denzel, Reeve, Cloud and Caith Sith all simutanailous said. "Ohh"

Yuffie's face contorted in anger, her eye slightly twitching, "You-You jerkface, mother lovin', no good, shit face, tear jerker!" She screamed, alerting all who weren't watching, she shoved Vincent into the wall, who looked taken back at the action, "That's it! You are damn well sleeping on the porch! For life! Uhhhh!" She let out a fustraighted scream, before heading for Tifa, Vincent sighed, before Cid hit him on the back, knocking him off-balance.

"Way to go, ya damn vampire! You'd better apologize or so #$%*ing help me." He threatened before leaving to find his wife and son, Shelke approached him, as he straightened his self, "I've screwed up again, haven't I?" He asked the child he helped care for, his voice having a hint of sorrow. Shelke nodded, before suggesting. "I believe hitting your head on the wall helps, I've seen Mr. Strife do it when he was problems with Mrs. Strife."

Denzel let out a chuckle, before he went to find his friend Marlene and her father, who were currently playing a card game, with Nanaki beside Marlene, resting his head in her lap, "Daddy?" She asked, as her father was focusing on his cards, "What is it, sweetie?" He asked, taking a swig of bear, prepared for anything she could ask.

"Where do babies come from?" Anything but that, he promptly began choking on his drink, with Marlene hurrying to help her father, disturbing Nanaki, who looked around his surroundings with a start. With Barret taken care of, Marlene resumed to her seat, Nanaki placed his head back on lap, asking in his wise voice. "What happen? Is everyone alright?"

Marlene nodded and scratched the back of his ears, making him pur slightly. "I just asked daddy a question." She told him, as Barret was still trying to process what she asked. "Oh, what question little one? I might be of help." Marlene smiled her bright innocent smile and answered. "Okay, where do babies come from?" Nanaki's eyes shot open as he looked at her innocent face.

"Ahem, well, that is..." He could now understand why Barret choked and was still in shock, "Why do you ask?" He questioned, wondering what brought this upon, she tilted her head, before replying, "Cloud and Tifa were talking about babies last week, so I got curious."

Denzel cocked an eyebrow, a habit he picked up from Cloud, well this was news, he could only guess they wanted to surprise him, still, he had to remember to talk to them later on. He focused back on the conversation happening before him. "So daddy, where do babies come from?" She questioned again, her question, while innocent enough was powerful enough to make the big man blush and try to think of a way to tell her, without really telling her.

"Umm...Well, ya see, sweetie. A mommy and daddy go pray to the Lifestream, to bless them with a child, and then if they are good enough, the Lifestream gives them a child that comes in 8 months." He mentally breathed a sigh of relieve, there, problem solved until she was old enough to really understand the talk.

"Ohh...Why does it take 8 months?" She asked, making Barret sweatdrop, why oh why did she have to be so curious? Denzel meanwhile was having a hard time not laughing, he could tell Nanaki was silently chuckling to himself. "They have to, uh, prove? Yeah, prove they can handle it! So they place the baby in the mommy's tummy for protection!" He exclaimed, proud of his self once again, that should quell all questions.

"Why not the daddy's?" She asked yet again, okay that one was too much, Barret's face was priceless. Denzel ended up laughing into his hand to hide his amusement. "Uhh...Because the daddy needs to prove he can be strong and protect the mommy and baby, so there! Got any three's?" He shouted, hoping the child would concentrate on the game and not the subject. Marlene shrugged, figuring her daddy was done with it, so she shook her head. "Nope! Go Fish."

Denzel, still in a laughing fit walked, over to the bar, to see Yuffie currently complaining to Tifa. "Why does he have to be a jerk? I swear if it weren't for the fact this is supposed to be a happy occasion, I'd punch his sorry lights out." Tifa shrugged, before giving her some light bear. "I don't know, Yuffie. Remember how Cloud was? Men are just grade A jerks. Drink up, it'll make you feel...better..." She trailed off as she chugged it in one go, slamming the bear down, she looked at Tifa before demanding. "Hit me."

"Why do you want Mrs. Strife to 'Hit you' Yuffie? Is something the matter?" Shelke asked, with Shera behind her, "It's an expression Shelk," She said, smiling warmly at the younger girl, as she sat down on her right side, with Shera occupying the left. "I talked to Cid about what he said, he's sorry, not enough to come right out and say it, but you get the point." Shera told the younger girl, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortably.

"Why are men such assholes?" Yuffie questioned, drinking her next drink slower. All the woman sighed, before Tifa said, "Men are men, they have no brains, can be sweet as can be, but are brainless." Frowning as Yuffie snorted at the word 'Sweet' "True, Tifa. Cid can be horrible, but I wouldn't trade him for anything." Shera agreed.

"Phht! Yeah, well, you two are married! Me and Vince are roommates, I swear the only thing me and Vince share is Shelke. Other then that, I swear some days he wishes I wasn't living with him." She told them, jerking a thumb at the girl, who held up her hands, not wanting to be dragged into this. "Vincent does express great regret over his words." Shelke tried defending him, frowning as she huffed.

"I don't care if he effin' begged! That man is soo sleeping outside tonight! In fact, maybe I can convince Cid to drop him off in Icicle Inn! Yeah, I think I'll do that!" She schemed, scratching her chin in thought, ignoring the other woman's sighing.

"Just be careful, Yuffie, Vincent doesn't mean to make you angry." Tifa reasoned, before walking away to find Cloud, muttering something about a announcement and ignoring Yuffie crying out "If he doesn't mean it, then he could win a damn medal for being a unconscious idiotic jerk!"

Denzel, followed his mother out of curiosity, passing by Reeve and Cid, watching Cid's 2 year old son; Denus, playing with Cait Sith. Tifa walked over to Cloud and Vincent who were in the corner, "I really don't think apologising is gonna work Cloud." Denzel heard Vincent mutter, "Maybe some master materia." Cloud offered before meeting Tifa halfway.

"Hey, Teef, Denz. Something the matter?" He asked, looking between his wife and son. Tifa was wearing a giant smile, while Denzel looked just as confused as Cloud. "Everything okay mom?" He asked, just as worried as Cloud.

Tifa nodded, before directing the two to the middle of the room, "Everybody, hello, umm, everybody?" Tifa sighed, before signaling Yuffie, who nodded, needing someway to vent. "EVERYBODY SHUT YOUR FREAKIN' TRAPS AND GET THE HELL OVER HERE OR I WILL ALL CREATATION YOUR SORRY ASSES!" She screamed, everyone quickly made their way to the middle of the room.

Marlene was on Barret's shoulder, Cid and Shera were standing together, between them was their son, Shelke stood in the middle of Vincent and Yuffie, who had her head turned away from Vincent, Reeve was holding Cait Sith like a teddy bear, and Cloud and Denzel both held similar confused looks, with Marlene taking the camera from Denzel.

"I have great news." She announced, turning towards her husband and son, "I'm pregnant." There was a moment of silence, before the crew of AVALANCE erupted into cheers, Denzel hugged his mother, careful of her stomach, while Cloud stood there, his face slowly losing all color, "Cloud?" Tifa asked, still holding onto to Denzel, "Dad?"

Before Cloud could follow his natural instints and faint, Barret slapped him on the back, knocking him out of whatever trance he was in. "You-You-Your really?" Cloud stuttered, at Tifa's nod he embraced his family, grinning like a mad man. "Daddy?" Marlene asked, disrupting the peace, as everyone turned to watch her. "Did the Lifestream grant Tifa and Cloud a baby?"

Everyone smiled sadly, while Cloud tightened his grip on his family. "Yeah, Marlene." He told her. "The Lifestream is gonna give us a baby."


	3. The Highwind's Part 1

Time Line-Post DOC-Year-2-Month-January

I'm not sure if anyone ever saw Shera, (I think not) in DOC, so yeah, I'm saying Denus was born shortly after DOC, no clue what the month DOC was based in, but I'll say December, like FF7 was in.

* * *

He couldn't understand it, his kid was 2 and had yet to say "Mama" or "Dada", sure he could say somethings, but still. He swore his frustration with this had nothing to do with the bet he had with Shera, if Denus said, "Mama." first, he would have to limit his smoking to strictly the Airship, he couldn't even go outside the house to smoke!

So that was why he was staring into his sons inquizitive brown eyes, hoping the child would say "Dada" first, he didn't want to limit his smoking.

"Come on, say dada, sport." He encourage the child, his son may have his face, but his eyes were his wife's, brown and big. Denus tilted his head curiously, before a giant smile broke out on his face, he nodded viguriously, making Cid smile.

He opened his mouth wide, saying. "D...Da...Da cup!" Seeing his sons proud grin as he pointed to a cup on the coffee table near his playpin, made his eye start to twitch, he started banging his head against the playpin bars, muttering curse.  
Frowning, the child wondered what was wrong with his father, patting his head he made verious shhing noises, like his mother offend done.

Looking up he felt a smile break out on his face at his son's face, "Its okay, sport. We'll shittin' try again later." He patted his son head, which cheered him up considerably, lifting his arms up, he proudly exclaimed, "Up, up." One of the few words he had learned, shrugging he threw the child up in the air, catching him as he squealed at the fun of flying. "Gin' gin'." He asked, clapping his hands.

"Sorry, sport, your mother would damn well kill me if'n she knew I was tossing ya." Denus crossed his arms and pouted slightly, making his father chuckle, "But how did ya like your first damn flying lesson?" Grinning the child nodded vigouriously, showing his incoming teeth, clearly he enjoyed flying like his father, "Heh, thought so, just like me, eh?"

"Like ya." He agreed, pointing at his father with a chubby finger, the two walked past the front door to the kitchen when Cid heard the familaur sound of a door know jiggling, walking backwards he stopped at the door to see the doorknob barely moving.

"Brat! What the hell have I told you about lock picking this damn door?!" He flung open the door to see Yuffie croached on the ground with a paper clip still in her hands, looking up, she grinned sheepishly, before dropping the paper clip.

"Uhh...Is this a trick question?" She asked, scratching the back of her head, standing up.

Cid shook his head, the kid wasn't ever gonna grow up, not by a long shot. "What the hell ya doin' here?" Walking into the house she grinned at Denus, saying, "I missed this little fella."

Closing the door the two walked into the living room, Yuffie plopped down on the sofa, stretching out on it, "There's something wrong with ya, ya damn brat." He mumbled, placing Denus back in his playpin, before joining her.

Instead of rising to the bait, she turned her head and gave him a serious look. "Cid, I've been wanting to say something to you for a while now." Placing a hand on his shoulder, she resisted the urge to grin, especially since he was looking at her like she had grown a second head. "I seriously don't doubt...you didn't a hand in creatating Denus, something so cute couldn't possible come from someone as old and feeble as you!"

Seeing a vein sticking out of his forehead, she quickly jumped off the sofa, "Brat!" He bellowed, lunging for her, picking up Deuns she backed herself in a corner of the room, "Wait!" She exclaimed, holding up a hand, "I have your child." Holding him up he grinned at his father, oblivious as to the fact Cid wanted to kill his aunt.

"That's damn low brat, using my own kid as a f*&%ing shield." Letting out a sputter of shock, she said, "I am not. He likes me, don't ya Den?" Denus turned his head and smiled at his aunt, "Uffe!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"See?" She pointed at the child, as she kept a tight hold on him, "He digs me...You feeling alright?" She asked, seeing Cid with a ahnd on his forehead, muttering something.

"Yeah, yeah, just been trying to teach the kid some damn language." He told her as she went back to the sofa, gasping she covered Denus's ears as she sat him on her lap, which made him look around curiously.

"Cid!" She chasted, making him arch an eyebrow at her, "You unholy fiend, teaching cuss words to a baby!? Have you no shame? And what would Sher-?"

"Hellion!" He yelled, interrupting her, raising an eyebrow she looked at Denus, remarking, "'Hellion?' That's new."

Ignoring her remark, Cid contiued on, "I ain't teaching him no damn cuss words, Shera would have my hide. I've been trying to teach him how to say 'Dada.'"

"Why?" She asked, now playing patty cake with Denus, "Denus will say one or another eventually, why ya rushin' him. You're own fault, its your brains that's slowin' him down."

Resisting the urge to call her several colorful names, he explained, setting down in one of the chairs next to the sofa. "Me and Sher's got a damn bet, if'n he says 'Mama' first, I can only smoke in the damn Airship."

Yuffie's eyes lit up, grabbing the child's arms lightly, she spoke in a mock serious voice, "Denus, this is of the up most importance. You have to say, 'Mama.' Go."

"Brat! Who's damn side you on?!" He asked, sitting up slightly, "Mine." She quiped back, a smirk on her face. "Alright, try this...Da-Da...like that, try it." Nodding the child wanted to make his aunt happy, opening his mouth, he said, "Caw-Caw!"

Yuffie blinked blankly at him, before looking at Cid, "Gramps, you're flying is a bad influence, he's already speaking like a bird!"

"Shut up brat! It ain't you're damn bussiness!" He yelled at her, making her roll her eyes, "Lets try this, Ma-Ter-Ia. Try it." Cid burried his head in his hands, why oh why did he explain it to her, Denus wouldn't be able to say... "Matera!" Looking up at his son who was cheerily clapping, with Yuffie hugging him, proudly saying how much she loved him.

Maybe his son was enjoying the fact that his smoking was being hung in the balance by him, Shera told him in due time, not to rush him, as he had just turned 2 a couple of weeks ago.

"I'm home!" A gentle voice called out, "Where's my boy." Denus looked up from Yuffie to his mother, grinning he tried to untangle himself, "Hold it, Den! You're gonna fall!" She exclaimed, holding the struggling toddler, tutting, Shera sat the groceries on the coffee table and took Denus from Yuffie, "You know better then to do that." She chided gently, "Cid..."

"I'm taking the damn groceries." He muttered, picking them up and walking into the kitchen, "What are you doing here, Yuffie?" Shera asked, hugging her son as he started to yawn, "Killing time til its...What time is it?" She asked, not having a watch on hand.

Shera glanced at hers, saying, "Its two thirty."

"What!? Gawd dammit it all to hell and back!" She cussed standing up, she marched to the door explained, "Shelke is almost out of that damn school, f&*$ it all, where did the mother f%&*ing time go?" Shera was staring wide eyed at her profound language, glad Denus had fallen asleep.

"Sorry, Sher." She apologised, heading out to her chocobo, "Gotta run, Shelke doesn't know the way home completely yet, oh Cid's been secretly teaching Denus how to say 'Dada.' Gotta go." Letting out a whistle, her golden chocobo came up, hopping on it she quickly headed back home.

Walking into the kitchen she sent Cid a mild glare, "Please watch what you say around Yuffie, she's sounding _worse_ than you...Oh and put up the groceries please, its someones nap time." Walking up the stairs to her son's room, she sat him in his bed and tucked him in, "Goodnight, Denus." She whispered, turning around to see Cid at the doorjam, smiling at both of them.

Walking over to him, she placed a kiss on his cheek, closing the door she asked, "What did Yuffie mean when she said, "Cid's been secretly teaching Denus how to say dada?""

"Damn brat! Can't keep anything to her-damn-self." He muttered, seeing her arched eyebrow and mild glare, he sighed, "Sher, I just helpin him along. I damn well sware it."

"Cid you sware everyday." She reminded him, gently, smiling she kissed him gently. "Just let him say it on his own time, he did just turn 2 a couple of weeks ago. Alright?"  
Sighing, Cid relented, giving her a small nod. "Fine."

"Good, I'll get you some tea." She then went down to the kitchen, while Cid headed to his airship's.

|X|X|X|

"You know you shouldn't ware your food, Denus." Shera said, as she wiped some of his food off his mouth, grimacing as he tossed some on her. Turning her head to glare at Cid's chuckles. "Capn't if you want to give him his bath, by all means laugh it up." She warned him, shutting him up instantly.

"M...M..." Both parents focused on Denus as he tried to say something, Cid getting up from his seat, "What the hells wrong with him?" Cid asked, glancing at Shera, who was biting her lip. "Nothing I don't think, he's just trying to say something."

"M...M.." Both parents had their heads tilted curiously, as Denus tried to say what he wanted to, "Ma..Ma...Mather!"

"'Mather?' What in the hell does that mean?-Ow!" He exclaimed as Shera slapped him on the arm, "What in hells name was that for?!"

"Mother, he's trying to say, mother." She explained, watching as Cid's face fell, "So, capn't, you will be smoking only on your airship and-"

Before Shera could finish, saying something else clearer then 'Mather' which not only made it to where Cid could only smoke in the airship, but had to sleep in it for 2 weeks.

"F%$&er!"

* * *

Its Cid's child, what did you expect, this is like a trial run for the Highwinds, hope its okay. :)


	4. The Valentine's Part 2

Time Line-Post DOC-Year-5-Month-March

This one is more blatent Yuffentine, but more so humor, romance is light, barely existance, next I'm gonna do one about Tifa being pregnant. (Oh lifestream help us :)

* * *

Reeve walked up the driveway to the Shinra Manson, he had a mission. His mission? Find out what had happened to Yuffie, she had not come out of that house in a little over 5 months, and Vincent if it were even possible seemed more on edge. He tried confronting Shelke at her school, but she just smiled this damn creepy smile and walked away.

The last he had heard from Yuffie was when the two went out for lunch, and she had complained of feeling sick, so he told her to head on home, he's gotten a phone call, or two, and so had the rest of AVALANCE. But no one has actually seen Yuffie leave the house, making him wonder how sick the little ninja was. Okay so she wasn't little, she was 23, but still! She was the child of AVALANCE, everyone was worried for the girl, so since he was closest, Tifa had demanded he check on her. So now he was standing on the porch, steeling himself for whatever condition she may be in, (please don't let her have gotten some kinda mako poisoning, cause we all know she could find a way) and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Reeve's face brightened considerably, that sounded like Yuffie, he heard a few grunts come from her, until he heard the sound of thundering footsteps.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Oh yup, that was Shelke, she sound pissed.

"Answering the door? And why the hell do you have your weapons?" Very good questions Yuffie.

"In your condition?" Shelke continued on as if she didn't hear her last question.

"Shelke, I am perfectly fine to answer the damn door."

"Do you know what Vince would do if I allowed you to open the door? You don't even have Conformer."

"I don't need Conformer! It might be the mailman!"

"Or an assassin."

"...Knocking on the front door? Shelk, the only ones who know are you, me, and of course Vinnie."

"Doesn't matter, go inside and I'll open the door."

Reeve heard Yuffie let out a sigh of fustrightion, before he heard the door being unlocked. The door opened slowly, allowing a red-haired teenager to poke her head out, Shelke breathed a sigh of releave, before opening the door fully and calling. "Its only Mr. Tuesti!"

Shelke stepped back, allowing him entrance into the hallway, "A pleasure to see you, Mr. Tuesti, what brings you here?" Shelke asked after closing the door, he raised an eyebrow as she locked and bolted the door. "Just a friendly visit, I came to make sure everything was alright." He told her, tilting his head as she visibly tensed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, turning around and feighing innocents, Reeve's eyes narrowed before he continued. "Vincent has been on edge, you have developed a demonic grin, and Yuffie has disappeared off the face of the earth. I'd say I needed to check on you three."

Shelke flinched, before she looked at him, "Has the others really been so worried?" She questioned, curiosity in her normally monotone voice, Reeve offered her a small nod, "Yes, Cid has been too busy to come here, helping with W.R.O and all, Barret got the oilfields and such, but Tifa, Cloud, Denzel, Marlene, and Zack are coming over soon."

As he finished he noticed Shelke seemed slightly pale, "Shelke?" He questioned, moving slightly closer to the girl, before he could examine why the girl suddenly lost so much color, he heard Yuffie's cheerful voice coming from behind him. "Reeve? It's good to see you! Shelke didn't attack you I hope."

Reeve unconciously breathed a sigh of relieve, Yuffie sounded fine, but why was Shelke so worried for her. "Yuffie its great to see...you... again..." His voice trailed off as he turned around to see a 5 month pregnant Yuffie, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

Yuffie glanced down to her belly, before looking at Reeve's astounded face, the poor man had his jaw wide open and his eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of his head, oh if only she had a camera! "Close your mouth, Reeve, who knows what'll fly in their." She chided, closing his mouth gently.

"Your...Your..." He couldn't even say it, the thought in itself seemed ludicrous and only one thought popped into his mind, was it Vincent's? He didn't even notice Shelke sitting him down in a chair, it was a dream, yeah, he was going to wake up in his office, it's just a dream. "Reeve!" She shouted, making him jump slightly, "Your pregnant?" He asked, even though the proof was standing right in front of him.

Yuffie gave him a bored look, before responding sarcastically. "No Reeve, I just shallowed a basket ball, there oh so high in fiber!" Reeve rubbed his eyes slightly, before asking his next question, "How?" Okay, maybe not his smartest one, but the shock was hugh. Yuffie noticeably rolled her eyes, before sitting on the chair Shelke had pulled out for her, she laced her fingers together, her eyes holding a wicked kind of amusement, saying. "Well you see Reeve, when a man and woman love each other very much..."

Reeve quickly held up a hand, not wanting to hear Yuffie's version of 'The Talk' he shuddered just thinking about it, (knowing Yuffie she'd probably include materia in there somewhere) Or Vincent's either, come to think of it, none of AVALANCE crew could probably do a good job, well Barret did, but Cloud's would most likely include pumpkins, and Cid just might show you pictures. "Not that Yuffie, whose is it?" With his next question both females glared at him long and strong, making him fidget after noticing they were mastering Vincent's death glare.

"Its Sephiroth's. Who the hell do you think it is? Of course its Vincent's!" She yelled at him, smacking him on the arm, he rubbed his arm sorely, before seriously thinking his next question threw. "When did you and Vincent...?"

"Get together?" Yuffie finished for him, she shrugged before leaning back and rubbing her stomach. "Well...We didn't tell anybody because we wanted to make sure it lasted, hell Shelke didn't know for about 5 months. But anyways, I got pregnant 5 and a half months ago, me and Vinnie got married 2 and half..."

"Hold it." He interrupted, standing up so he could pace, "Your married?" He asked now throughly curtant he was dreaming, yes he thought the two would do wonders for each other, but he never actually thought they'd go for it! This was just one of those dreams from working too hard, yup, so only one way too test. As he marched to the door the two females shrugged before following, "Yup! I am now Yuffie Valentine! Ain't it great...What are you doing?" She questioned as the two watch the president of the W.R.O, open the front door, place his arm at the jam.

"Reeve, are you...?"

"Mr. Tuesti? Are you...?"

Reeve ignored both of them as he slammed the door on his arm, his face contorted in pain as the two woman winched, he quickly opened the door and screamed in pain, "Reeve are you crazy?" Yuffie questioned, crossing her arms as Shelke stepped towards him to help, "It's not a dream?" He whispered, not even knowing he was swaying.

"Aww shit! Shelk, grab him!"

Was the last thing he heard as darkness over took him.

|X|X|X|

As Reeve came too he heard two voices mildly arguing in hushed tones, still not here fully he kept his eyes closed and listened to them, trying to gain his barring.

"Yuffie, Reeve is fine, I'm sure it was only the shock." Well that didn't sound like Shelke, sounded, deeper? Oh, Vincent was home, that or Shelke can do a wonderful impersonation of him.

"Vinnie he slammed the door on his arm! That ain't normal!" Yuffie protested, he could practically see Vincent raise an eyebrow at that, so it wasn't one of his finer moments, everyone has them! Tifa told him Cloud once dressed in drag. So there!

"That is a...little...odd."

"Little? Little? Vince he should see a doctor! Or maybe Cloud's old psychiatrist!"

Finally deciding to open his eyes, suppressing a groan he sat up to see, both Vincent and Yuffie standing at the edge of the bed he was laying on, with Vincent rubbing her shoulders softly, "I'm just worried about him, he even asked whose it was." She told him, trying to keep her voice quite.

"And what did you tell him?" Vincent asked, his voice holding some amusement, Yuffie huffed before saying, "Sephiroth's of course, everyone knows I have the hots for the man that killed my mom." Vincent chuckled as she rolled her eyes, Reeve was about to alert them to his present, by commenting on how cute they were, when the two happened to lean in for a kiss...He fainted.

|X|X|X|

"I believe Mr. Tuesti is awakening, should I alert Yuffie?"

"Hmm, yes, but if she's sleeping don't disturb her."

"Yes Vincent."

Upon hearing footsteps and a door close, he opened his eyes to see Vincent sitting in a chair beside the bed. "Are you sure you won't faint again?" Vincent asked before he could comprehend where he was, he shook his head slightly, before answering. "I believe so." He looked at Vincent before asking the question, "You married and got Yuffie pregnant?"

Vincent cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you already know this?" He asked standing up, "Well yes, but, I can't believe it..." An evil grin appeared on Reeve's aging face, "Have you told anyone? Like...Cid?" Vincent was halfway to the door when Reeve asked that, he visible tense, before turning halfway around.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, clearly asking, 'Your not serious.' Reeve's face contorted in laughter, before he burst out in it, Cid had already threatened Vincent once a couple of years back when he thought Vincent had married Yuffie. Now it was the truth and Vincent was a dead man walking when Cid heard about this, maybe that's why they had kept it under wraps, they wanted Vincent to live. When Cid heard that Vincent hadn't just 'Deflowered' Yuffie, but knocked her up and married her! It was too much! "Imagine Cid's face!" He managed to gasp out, ignoring Vincent's deathglare, he had been working with Vincent to long for it to become null and void.

"We have! Hence the secrecy!" Yuffie said as she walked into the room, with Shelke right behind her with a tray of food, Shelke delivered the food to Reeve who was finally getting himself under control, while Yuffie went to stand by Vincent, "When I found out I was pregnant, we got married and decided once the child was born, we'd tell you all. But nooo, you just had to visit. Idiot." She mumbled the last part as she leaned on Vincent, Reeve let out a nervous chuckle, he could only imagine...

"Oh shit." He breathed, after all the shock of Yuffie and Vincent becoming parents, he forgot about the Strifes coming for a visit, before he could warn them, they heard the doorbell ring, Yuffie huffed and muttered. "Why the hell does everyone knock today?" Before going to the front door, Vincent was about to follow, when he had to ask. "What made you faint the second time?"

Reeve looked sheepish, before he looked down at his food, picking at it as he blushed slightly, "Well, uh..." He coughed as he tried to get out what had made him faint...again. "I saw-I saw...You and Yuffie kiss." He closed his eyes and kept his face down, he didn't want to see what the two emotionless people thought, cause really, he was embarrass completely.

-(Meanwhile, Down Stairs)

As Yuffie walked towards the still ringing door, she shouted. "Shut the hell up! I'm coming!" Finally reaching the now silent door, she opened it up to see Tifa and Cloud Strife, "Tifa! Spikey!" She exclaimed, in shock more than anything, Tifa not even looking at her stomach, tried to hug her, only for her stomach to get slightly in the way, Tifa pulled back confused, until she looked down, "Cloud..." She whispered, hoping to grab his attention off their children.

"Hmm?" He asked, then followed Tifa's line of sight to Yuffie stomach, then both looked up at Yuffie's still slightly shocked face. Now, what Tifa and Cloud did next, made Reeve looked like he was the strongest man in the world, the two hero's of the Meteor crisis, fainted like damsels. And one was!

"Oh for the love of all things..." She muttered, looking towards the ceiling, praying for the patience to get through the day. "Mom! Dad!" "Tifa! Cloud!" Yuffie looked at the three children as they flocked to the two unconscious fighters, Denzel knelt down beside Tifa's unconscious form, while Marlene held the three year old Zack, the young boy looking up at Yuffie, he asked. "Are they okay? And what happened to your stomach?"

Yuffie deciding to ignore the second question, she answered, "Their fine, kiddo. Just fainted. VINCENT VALENTINE! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!" She shouted, making Denzel cover his ears, while Marlene brought Zack closer into her.

-(Upstairs)

"You mean to tell me, that Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, Marlene and Zack, are all coming here?" Vincent asked, placing a hand on his forehead, Reeve shrugged, "We got worried, Yuffie is very hyperactive, we expect her to try to visit some of her friends, only to realize we haven't seen her in 5 months."

Shelke looked at Vincent apologetically, "I'm sorry I forgot to warn you, it slipped my mind as well." Vincent waved her off, wasn't her fault everyone was concerned about Yuffie, "Its alright Shelke, does Yuffie-"

"VINCENT VALENTINE! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!"

Everyone looked towards the doorway, as Vincent's eyes widen before he ran like a bat out of hell, Reeve could honestly say he'd never seen Vincent move so fast. Reeve and Shelke followed soon after, watching as Vincent practically leap off the stairs towards Yuffie's voice.

As Vincent neared the front door, he practically ran into his wife, stopping as soon as he saw her, she only tilted her head at why he was moving so damn fast. "Vince? Everything okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his cheek, trying to calm him, "Why did you yell like that?" He asked, trying to calm the panic he felt, Yuffie's eyes scrunched up with confusion, before widening with understanding.

"Oh shit Vinnie, I didn't, I just needed help hauling Tifa and Spikey up the stairs. I didn't mean to worry you." She apologised, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she leaned to the left to see Reeve and Shelke, both looking out of breath, though Reeve was smiling at them, making her worry yet again for his sanity.

"I see...Hauling Tifa and Cloud up the stairs?" He questioned, now wondering what happened, Denzel and Marlene who was holding the 3 year old Zack walked into view, "Aunt Yuffie?" Marlene questioned, touching her arm, making the two adults look down at the distressed children, "Cloud and Tifa will be okay, right?"

Yuffie smiled at Marlene gently, taking the three year old from her as he stretched his arms out to her, "Of course, kiddo, They just got a shock. Vinnie, and Reeve will carry them upstairs so they can rest." She explained, resting the two year old on her hip.

"I can see why." Denzel muttered, as he eyed Yuffie's stomach, Yuffie rolled her eyes at the child. "Oh come on, you both have obviously seen a pregnant woman before, or how else did you get this guy?" She asked, tickling the child, making him giggle, Marlene's eyes lit up with joy, "You mean?" She asked, as both adults nodded. Marlene hugged them both, "I'm so happy! We're getting a cousin!" She exclaimed, while Vincent arched an eyebrow, Yuffie confirmed Marlene. "Sure Marlene...Your getting a 'cousin'" Denzel smiled happly, giving Yuffie a brief hug.

"Now." Yuffie said as she walked towards the kitchen, with all children present following her, "Lets get you kids something to eat, while Uncle Vinnie and Uncle Reeve, carry the two deadweights upstairs."

"Grand idea, Yuf-Wait? Why me?" Reeve questioned, staring at her shocked, he wasn't exactly strong...Okay that was putting it mildly, Cait Sith was stronger than him.

"Cause this is all your fault, but you can carry Tifa." She smiled at him evilly, before walking into the kitchen to fix the children some food.

|X|X|X|

"Uhhh..." Tifa groaned as she sat up, she looked over to Cloud and shook him lightly, waking him up. "Huh? What happened? Where's the Meteor?" He asked, sitting up, "I don't know." Tifa admitted, rubbing her head ruefully. "I had a strange dream though, Yuffie was-"

"Pregnant?" Cloud finished for her, she looked at him in confusion, before nodding. "It was a dream, right?" She asked, unsure herself, Cloud looked around their room, noticing they were in the Shinra Manson, "Maybe." He said, as he got out of bed, with Tifa following suit.

Before they could open the door, it opened up, revealing a 15 year old Shelke Rui, she gave them a tiny smile, before saying. "This way, your children will be glad to know your okay."

The two adults followed the teenager down the stairs, into the kitchen, where they saw Vincent, Reeve, Denzel, Marlene, eating, While Yuffie held a banana for Zack. The two children looked up, there faces lighting up as they abandoned their food and rushed to the two, with the other four looking up.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Tifa! Cloud!"

The two world renown fighters hugged the children, when they looked up they saw Yuffie holding Zack as he reached his hands towards Tifa, proudly saying, "Mama." Tifa grinned as she took her baby from Yuffie, hugging the child, she focused her attention on Yuffie's stomach, then looked up at her face, Cloud shook his head, was he dreaming? Had to be, Yuffie the child of AVALANCE was pregnant, by Vincent of all people! He couldn't help but wonder how Reeve handled this, or how long he knew. "Your..." They both said, looking at her belly.

Yuffie nodded, as Vincent came up behind her, she rubbed her belly as she explained before Tifa started bombarding her with 50 million questions, "Yeah, kinda got pregnant, about 5 and a half month's ago. No, we don't know if it's a girl or boy, we have a bet! If it's a girl like I think, then Vincent will allow Shelke to go on a date, cause he hasn't let her yet!" Vincent shrugged, before saying, "Not my fault that all those boys couldn't handle seeing Cerberus."

"You pointed it at their head! Honestly Vinnie! She's gonna date and poor teenage boys should not have to face your crazy guns!" She protested, Cloud chuckled at there little argument, "Hey, I agree with Vincent, Marlene ain't dating till both me and Barret are dead. And even then she should wait a year out of respect for the dead."

Tifa, Marlene, Yuffie and Shelke all groaned at the over protective men, Tifa then handed Zack to his father, embracing Yuffie, exclaiming. "Your having a baby! I'm so happy for you! Your all grown up!" Yuffie returned the hug, smiling and crying. "Thanks Tif! Sorry I kinda disappeared but, I've been on house arrest, Vinnie won't let me leave, and if I ever do, I have to be 'escorted'."

Tifa pulled back with an understanding smile, "I know, Cloud did the same thing, he once locked the bedroom so I couldn't open the bar." She rolled her eyes, while still having a giant smile on her face, her glaze looked at the golden band on her ring finger, her eyes widened suddently, then looked at Yuffie's face. "And your married!" She yelled, causing the whole group to wince.

"Ah...Yeah," She said, smiling sheepishly, "Oh, I wish you and Vincent luck. Lets go into the living room, we have so much to talk about."

"We sure do, you know Denzel and Marlene have a stronger ticker then you, Spikey and Reeve, you all three fainted! Though Reeve lasted longer, you both fainted instantly!"

"Well can you blame me? I didn't expect to find you pregnant and married! So...How'd Vincent and Shelke take it?"

"Well Vincent fell into shock, then asked me if I was serious! Oh, but Shelke was awesome, she asked Vincent how I got pregnant, I started laughing, because I had forgotten we had yet to tell her 'The Talk'"

"Come on, Marlene and Shelke, we need 'girl time'"

And with that the four females left the men in the kitchen, with Cloud still holding Zack, Cloud took a glance at Reeve, who was happily eating his food, the shock had now faded, "Here, Denz."Cloud said, handing Zack to him, "You might wanna bring him to Mom." Denzel grabbed Zack, he looked into the living room where all the females were chattering about babies.

He looked at Cloud, hoping that he didn't have to brave all the women, even if he loved them, he didn't wanna get caught in whatever they chattering about. "Are you sure I can't just sneak out the back? Please." He begged, "I mean! Look at Zack! He needs the freedom!" Denzel then held up Zack, who stared at his father, using puppy dog eyes, that eerily reminded him of Tifa.

Cloud let out a sigh, before nodded, both children let out a 'whoop!' Then proceeded to run outside, he ignored Denzel exclaimed. "I don't have to be with the chattering women!"

Cloud then took a glance over at Vincent, feeling a sly smirk come over his face, he asked. "So...When you gonna tell Cid?"


	5. The Strife's Part 2

Time Line-Post DOC-Year-2-Month-August

Oh if anyone has a situation they'd like to request, I might do it, depends. :)

* * *

Tifa Strife (formally Lockhart) woke up later than she would have liked, if she wasn't 8 months pregnant. Her pregnancy was treating her rather well, her morning sickness had disappeared at the 4 month mark, she was no longer trying to rearrange the entire house, (she still remembered Cloud and Denzel's horrified faces when she told them to switch the bedrooms downstairs and place the living room upstairs.)

Her mood swings and cravings had died down, except for the occasional random bits of crying, (she had been watching a children show with Denzel and Marlene and started bawling threw it) No aches and pains yet, so far she felt normal, or as normal as one can be carrying a baby.

As she laid in bed she remembered random bits of her pregnancy thus far, the morning after she told her husband and son, they had let her sleep in and tried to fix breakfast, tried is the key word here. She had walked into the kitchen to find some kinda sticky brown stuff covering the floor, (which Denzel insisted was his own kind of maple syrup.)

Fruit was gathered across the counter tops, batter stuck to the walls and ceiling, and in the middle of it where a batter covered Cloud with a banana in his ear, (how he had managed that she didn't know) And a sticky Denzel with a couple of strawberries in his hair, holding a plate of badly burnt waffles and charred fruit. She ate it, her heart was saying they tried so hard, her stomach said not hard enough. (She didn't tell them the waffles came back up shortly after, she had said morning sickness, never was she more grateful for it)

She remembered the first sonogram, all 3 of them went to it, though Denzel got bored while they wait, the doctor allowed him to also hear the baby's heartbeat, the look on their faces was amazing, both seemed in awe that something was growing in her, though shortly after Cloud fainted, (There was a bet running around on how long before he fainted, Reeve and Barret won)

Her baby shower, all the men had mysteriously disappeared, leaving only herself, Yuffie, Shera, Shelke, Marlene and Elmyra.

"Damn, Teef. I can't believe there's a Spikey Jr. in there." Yuffie remarked, rubbing her 6 month pregnant belly as the child kicked, Tifa let out a giggle, "I know, I just wonder if he'll inherit his father's hair." She wonder, placing a hand on where she felt her child, Yuffie shrugged before answering, "I don't know, but that's a horrible gene to be passed on." With mumbles of agreements from the others.

"Being pregnant is a wonderful thing Tifa, I'm glad your morning sickness vanished, mine lasted until the 7 month mark." Shera remarked, as she eat some cake they had bought, Tifa subconsciously shivered, she couldn't imagine having to throw up every morning for 7 months, she barely dealt with 4.

"Shelke, Marlene, come feel this." Tifa beckoned to the children, Marlene grabbed the hesitant Shelke's hand and walked forward with girl, she placed both her hand and Shelke's on Tifa stomach, all the woman smiled at Shelke's astounded face, glad she had made improvements (Though living with Vincent and Yuffie could do that to a person)

Elmyra smiled warmly at her, before grabbing Marlene and hugging her, "I'm so happy, you and Cloud are together Tifa, Aerith would have been happy." She remarked, smiling sadly, all the women looked down, remembering the late Aerith Gainsborough.

"Aerith would be happy." Yuffie whispered, allowing Tifa to wrap a comforting arm around her, she knew Yuffie looked up to and respected Aerith, they all did, but everyone was happy, she was happy her sacrifice had led to new life.

Yuffie hugged Tifa, replacing the somber mood as she felt the child kick when she hugged her, "Damn." Yuffie mumbled, "Kids gonna be a soccer player one of these days, or a kick ass dancer."

Tifa laughed, "Cloud would never let his child be a dancer, ever." All the woman laughed at the thought of the mighty Ex-Soldier's off spring being a dancer, while his father was a warrior. The rest of the party went well, with various gifts from all the woman present, Yuffie and Shelke gave her a chocobo stuffed animal, which Yuffie had cheerfully stated. "So the tike can hug his dad's hair, even if he's not there!"

Marlene had bought (with the help of Barret) a blue baby shirt, which said. 'My parents kick your parents butt' (She had squealed and cried at such a cute gift, making Marlene wondered if she had broken Tifa)

Elmyra gave her a teddy bear, saying. "This was Aerith's favorite; I know she would have wanted you to have it." Tifa promptly burst out into more tears, saying how thankful she was for it. Shera had given her a crib Cid had designed, saying it would be easier to put together, then one you could buy at a store.

The first time Cloud had felt their child kick, he jerked back, before hesitantly putting his hand back on it, "Wow, Teef...That's our son." Cloud remarked, smiling up at Tifa, she smiled brightly through the tears running down her face, before calling Denzel, she told him to place a hand on her stomach, which he need as hesitantly as Cloud, his face went into surprise as he felt the child kick.

"Denzel, guess what." Tifa said, as the three sat down on the couch, with Denzel in-between Cloud and Tifa, before he could say anything, Tifa had hugged him tightly, telling him he was getting a little brother. (Denzel spent about an hour cheering about his little brother)

Tifa sighed, as she felt her child kick, already up, she decided to head out of bed and great the day, she still had a bar to run, struggling to get out of bed, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash up and change out of her pajama's.

Feeling ready for the day, she went towards the door and turned the knob to discover...It was locked? "Wha da? Cloud! Denzel! Can someone hear me?" She asked, (knowing if she yelled too loudly Cloud would go insane) She tried to door again, just as she was about to call out again when she heard footsteps,_ 'Finally.'_ She thought, "Cloud?" She asked, looking down to see his black boots. _'Yup, that's Cloud.'_

"Good morning Tifa." He greeted, the woman breathed a sigh of relieve, now she could get out of their bedroom, "Cloud, thank goodness. The doors, stuck or something, I can't get out." She expected him to worry slightly and go get a key or something, what she didn't expect was him to say. "I know, I locked it."

She blinked in confusion, her mind going blank, he knew? "You know? Why would you lock the door?" She asked, confused beyond belief, "I have a bar to run! And Denzel's breakfast and lunch to fix!" She could practically see Cloud's smirk, as he replied. "No you don't, I've got it all covered, so don't you worry. Now, here's your breakfast."

He then slid a tray of slightly burnt eggs and toast under the door, and then walked away. Just walked away, Tifa grabbed the tray, walked over to her bed and sat down, then slowly began to panic. Cloud was going to try and run _her_ bar and fix food for Denzel and himself? (Since Marlene was staying with Barret so Tifa didn't have to worry about two children) No matter how sweet and slightly strange, she was sure the place would be a mess if she didn't get down there, but Cloud had probably hidden the key.

She knew Yuffie or Vincent was too busy to come, cause she had told her Shelke had the flu for about a week now, Shera had Denus to worry about, she knew Elmyra wouldn't know how to help and the last person she would call was Barret or Cid, so who was... She quickly pulled out her phone and began dialing.

"Hello, these is Reeve Tuesti, how may I-"

"Reeve, its Tifa."

"Tifa? Oh, how are you then? How's the baby?"

"Fine, but I need Cait Sith."

"...I'm sorry Tifa, repeat that one more time, it sounded like you said you want Cait Sith."

"I do, Cloud locked me in our bedroom so I could rest."

"Aw, how sweet. What's the problem with that? I see no need for Cait Sith."

"He's going to try and run the bar, and **cook**."

"...He'll be right over; I'll probably have him hide in...By Jenova that's genus! Don't worry Tifa, we'll get you out of there."

"Thanks Reeve, you're the best."

"Yes, yes, rest while you can. You'll see them soon."

Tifa hung up the phone and pondered, 'See them soon.'? Who was the other person Reeve was sending? Oh well, the sooner she could stop Cloud, the better.

|X|X|X|

"Reeve, explain to me again, why I have to hide Cait Sith in my cloak?" Vincent asked, he was sitting in one of the chairs in Reeve's office, he knew why he was here, when Reeve called him, asking him to come and help Cait on an undercover mission into Seventh Heaven, he said no. Then Reeve happened to pull out the secret weapon, Yuffie.

"Yes Reeve?...Your kidding!...Of course Vinnie will help!...He said no?...I'll talk with him." Vincent had inwardly cringed as he listen to the phone call, Yuffie walked out of the kitchen, where she took the phone call so Shelke wouldn't be disturbed as she watched the TV, she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Why'd you say no?" She asked, Shelke, now more entertained with the adults, turned her head to watch them, (the child got way too much amusement out of them) Vincent held back a sigh, he wasn't going to be near Cait Sith, he personally hated it.

"I refuse to help Cait Sith sneak into Seventh Heaven." He told her, he stood up from his seat from the living room, convinced the conversation was over, he was about to walk outside and practice his shooting, when Yuffie appeared in front of him.

"Vincent." She stated, sign one she was pissed, she called him Vincent. "Look, all we really need is your cape, so why don't you hand it to me and you can watch over Shelke." Sign two was when she spread her feet apart, blocking him from leaving.

"You want to take my cloak?" He asked, the last person he would trust it with was a pissed Yuffie, knowing his luck, it'd come back puke green and shredded. (Probably by Cait Sith) He heard Shelke let out a sputtered cough/laugh, he really was about to consider sending her upstairs.

"Yup, or you can go. Reeve said this mission was for Teef, Vince. Don't you wanna help?" She asked sweetly, stepping closer to him, he stepped back, trying to keep some kind of distance, of course the more he back up, the closer she got, until he was pressed against the chair he had recently occupied, "Of course you do, so, you are going to Edge. Now." She commanded, she then grabbed his clawed hand, and dragged him to the door. With Shelke following behind them.

She opened the door and shoved him out, Shelke was watching cautiously from the hallway entrance, and he was outside. "You aren't allowed back in, until you help out Tifa." He was about to point of he had his keys, when she dangled them in view, "Oh, I also have your phone so you can't warn your Emo Buddy." She said offhandedly, pulling out his phone too, smiling evilly she shut the door.

And now he was in Edge, being forced to help Cait Sith sneak into Seventh Heaven, what has he been reduced to?

Reeve let out a sigh, before explaining again, "Cloud has locked Tifa in her bedroom, so she can rest, while he cooks and runs the bar. Tifa is worried for the safety of her house, and Denzel. We're sending in Cait so he can lock pick the door and Tifa can be free. All you need to do is hide Cait in your cloak, simple as pie." Reeve then reached over to his intercom, pressing it he said. "Please send in Cait Sith."

Reeve leaned back while waiting for Cait to appear, when he did, Vincent raised an eyebrow, Cait no longer had the white markings, now he was all black, with war paint on his face, and a Indian war band on top of his head, his shoes that jingled were now regular black boots and his gloves had been removed, he now had claws that looked, sharpened? _'Oh Lifestream help me...'_ He thought tiredly, it was one of those kinda days. Cait strolled into the office, with a cocky swagger he didn't know robots could have. (Then again he didn't really know any, and Cait was a cat robot and made by Reeve)

"Aye, laddies! Cait Sith, ready to deport, ya know." He exclaimed in that annoying accent, jumping up on the table, making Vincent cringe, why had he agreed to this again? Oh, Yuffie had threatened his cloak...Again...Damn her.

Reeve scratched Cait's head making him...Purr? "Why does it purr?" Vincent asked, slightly disturbed, Cait let out a huff, before exclaiming, "I could always purr! I only usually do it when Yuffie or Tifa hug me, Vincey baby!" That had just about made his eye twitch, he could barely tolerate 'Vinnie', but that one made him wish he had Cerberus.

Reeve let out a sigh, now positive Cait was going to make it back in pieces. "Now, the mission is simple, Vincent walks into the bar, walks upstairs with Cait Sith in his cloak, Cait Sith unlocks the bedroom door, and voila! Tifa is free to make sure the whole area doesn't burst out in flames. Good luck men." Cait gave him a mock salute and jumped off the table, merrily whistling as he waited at the door for Vincent.

Vincent stood up and glared long and strong at Reeve, making him fidget, "Don't expect him back in one piece." Before walking after the quite happy Cait Sith.

|X|X|X|

A sight no one expects to see is the silent Vincent Valentine, walking alongside the annoy Cait Sith, and said Cait Sith was getting annoyed at Vincent ignoring him, _'What gets Vincey's attention?'_ An evil almost demonic grin crossed his face, knowing talking about two certain people, usually got a response out of him.

"Have you ever been hugged by Yuffie?" He chirped, Vincent turned his head down to look at him, _'Score! Time to torture Vincey.' "_Or Shelke for that matter, laddie?" He continued on, now caring if he responded, but more or less watching the growing annoyance at mention the two women.

"Shelke will stare at me, and then calmly hug me, I love hugging her back, her hugs are nice and warm. Though I gotta say, Yuffie hugs are better, laddie." Cait glanced up to see annoyance clear on his face, this was going to be totally worth it, no matter how much it hurt later. "She squeezes me reeaal tight! Practically smothering me! Ahh, but I love it...Did ya know..."

"Cait." Vincent interrupted, not liking the fact that Cait Sith had been practically 'Feeling up' on both Yuffie and Shelke, the thing just gave him a whole new reason to kill him. "If you don't shut up now, I _will_ step on you." He threatened, glad his face fell, and even gladder they were at Seventh Heaven. Cait walked under Vincent's cloak and jumped up, securing his claws light enough not to puncher, but deep enough to keep him there.

Vincent rolled his eyes and prepared to enter, honest he didn't know how bad Cloud's cooking was, he could cook decently, but that's because Yuffie had helped him learn more. Sighing he entered the building, to find it perfectly fine...He rolled his eyes, someone was exaggerating, "Now, remember laddie." Cait whispered, "To Tifa's-Where are you going?" He asked as they walked by the stairs to the bar where Cloud was handing out drinks.

"To talk with Cloud, if all of this is unnecessary, I'm going home." He muttered, as he sat down at the bar, Cait was sulking; he had been looking forward to this. How could he get back at Vincent?

"Hey, Vincent. What are you doing here?" Cloud asked, turning his attention to his friend, Vincent shrugged before answering, "Work, unfortunately." Cait was now scowling; he really wanted to make him pay. "So how are Yuffie and Shelke?" Cloud asked, Cait grinned, the perfect way to embarrass Vincent.

Before Vincent could say anything, Cait started...Purring...Vincent's eyes widen, while Cloud looked around stunned, something was purring? They didn't own a cat! He took a glance at an embarrassed Vincent, (And by embarrassed, he meant his face looked slightly off colored.)

"Uh, Vince, I don't like to, you know, get in other people's business. But, are you, purring?" Cloud asked, scratching the back of his head, thourghly confused, last he checked, Vincent didn't purr...But maybe Galian Beast did.

Vincent ignored Cloud, and muttered to a still purring Cait, "Shut up, now." Cloud's enhanced hearing heard Vincent's hushed words, ahh must be Galian Beast, "Is it Galian Beast?" Cloud asked in a whisper, making Vincent focus on Cloud and not the cat he was going to kill, "But why would he purr?" Cloud questioned more to his self, while Vincent was thankful Cloud could be a really dumb blonde sometimes.

"Oh, is it because I mention, Yuffie? Shelke? Or both?"

Except for today, the gunner resisted the urge to bang his head on the counter, and because Cloud had mentioned _their _names, Cait started purring louder. Cloud eyes widen, now he was convinced it was Galian Beast purring over those two's names and not an evil, demonic, cat robot.

"It is huh? But why would he-?" Cloud was now scratching his chin in thought, he hadn't heard Vincent or more like Galian Beast purr over those two before, or maybe it was a lower purr back then.

"Cloud." Vincent interrupt, thankful Cait had decided to stop, (after he whispered. "Take me to Tifa or I will purr all the way back home!") "How's Tifa." He seriously wanted a subject change; he made a mental note to destroy Cait when he got the chance.

"Huh? Oh, she's fine. I decide to let her rest today, I sent Denzel to hang out at one of his friends' houses for the day, so all I have to worry about is the bar. Which isn't too hard, why you ask?" Cloud questioned, walking off to hand another guy a beer, "Yuffie has been curious." He lied, standing up swiftly; he now saw no reason to be here, as he walked towards the door, Cait heard him mumble, "Now I can leave."

He scowled, he wanted to help Tifa! And he was going to, or so help him! With all of his cat like reflects, he detached himself from Vincent and flung himself out of Vincent's cape, coming out like a bullet, making everyone's eyes widen as he latched his self on a patrons head, the poor patron screamed and swatted at the robot attached to his head. "Cait! What are you doing? Get off his head!" Cloud exclaimed, putting the reason why he was in Vincent's cape in the back of his mind for now. Cait hissed at him, before hopping off and knocking over several tables and chairs.

"Cait! Get back here!" Cloud yelled, as he and Vincent tried to trap him in a corner, he quickly slid under Cloud's legs, grabbing Cloud's belt, effectively pantsing the poor Ex-SOLDIER, he then proceeded to run for the stairs, Cloud hurriedly pulled his pants back up, before the two mako enhanced warriors chased after the robotic cat.

Cait was now running on all fours as he counted the doors until he found Tifa and Cloud's bedroom, stopping he quickly tried locking picking, as he heard to two gain on him, "Cait! I'm gonna kill you!" Cloud yelled, making him hurry, grinning triumptidly as he heard the click that told him it was open. He kicked open the door, to see Tifa sitting on her bed knitting. Hearing the door open she saw Cait, holding Cloud's belt like a trophy. "Cait?" She exclaimed, confused but happy none the less, "What are you doing here? Reeve sent you, right?"

Cait opened his mouth to respond when a golden claw reached out a plucked him off the ground, into view came a disheveled Cloud, holding his pants up, and a very angry Vincent as he held Cait by the scruff of his neck. Vincent gave them both a curt nod, before walking out with a yelling Cait Sith.

"Cloud, what happened?" Tifa asked, as Cloud picked up his belt that Cait had dropped, securing it, he sighed before explaining. "Vincent came in for a visit, then when he was about to leave Cait jumped out of his cape like a demon! And starting causing havoc...Oh shit the bar." Cloud quickly hurried back down stairs, not caring if Tifa followed.

Tables and chairs were tossed all over, alcohol was everywhere, with drunks greedily licking it up, and the patron Cait had surgeticly attached himself to was in a corner, culled in a ball muttering. "Find your happy place. Find your happy place." Before Cloud could try and short it out, he heard his wife breathe out behind him. "Oh...my..." Turning around quickly, he winced, knowing now Tifa would never trust him to run this bar again.

Her eyes were wide, as she had a hand over her mouth which formed a nice 'O' Cloud looked around, hoping to find a trace of Cait and blame him, but there was nothing to suggest Vincent and Cait had been here, except for when Tifa had briefly saw them. "I can explain, Teef! It wasn't like this 5 minutes ago! I swear!" He said, hurriedly, as he guided the still shocked Tifa up the stairs, the two sat down at the top, while Tifa was still shocked.

Cloud closed his eyes as he prepared for a lecture, and a nice good yelling, telling him he shouldn't have tried to run the bar. Wincing, he heard her intake a sharp breath when he heard laughter...Wait? Laughter? He looked over to his wife, who was laughing in her hands, with tears running down her face. Now he was confused, shouldn't she be, oh mad? Furious? Sad? Anything but laughing up a storm.

"Uhh, Tifa? You okay sweetie?" He asked cautiously, Tifa leaned her head on his shoulder, her laughing dying down; she placed a hand on her stomach, before explaining. "No, no its okay Cloud, I know it wasn't your fault. It was mine." Cloud tilted his head, her fault? Couldn't be, she was up in her room.

"I call Reeve, asking him if he could send me Cait to unlock the door so I could get out, I knew you wouldn't listen to me." She explained, wrapping her arm around his affectingly, "But I didn't expect all this to happen, I'm sorry." Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she muttered. "I love you."

Cloud leaned his head on Tifa's, "I love you too." He whispered, enjoying the relaxation before he had to clean up the bar, he also made a mental note to question Vincent about his purring and housing Cait in his cloak.


	6. The Valentine's Part 3

Time Line-Post DOC 4 years, Month-December, I had to do this one, just had too.

Holy mother of Gaia...This one is longer then anything I've ever writen 8000 and something words, it would flow, then stop even though the words were in my head, hope you enjoy, I'm spellchecking and changing time-line, sorry. :)

* * *

"What do you mean they both have to leave?!" Yuffie asked in disbelief, sitting up straighter in her chair. Reeve leaned back in his chair, shaking his head, he explained. "Shelke has extensive computer knowledge, she's incredible intelligent. Which is why its important she journey with Vincent to this hidden lab. They will both be safe."

Yuffie stood up and leaned over his desk, making Reeve shrink back, "Shelke hasn't fought in 4 years, Reeve." She hissed at him, her voice dangerously low, "She's a little rusty, besides, its her winter break. What child wants to spend their winter break on a 2 week mission from a man obsessed with kitty cats?"

Reeve looked over to Vincent, who had stayed quite threw out this, basically pleading with him to reason with her. Sighing, Vincent stood up and put a hand on Yuffie's shoulder, "Yuffie, Shelke will be fine, Reeve is just-"

"Shut up, Vincent!" Yuffie snapped, turning her head to glare at him, "Unless you prefer the front porch, keep your trap shut." Reeve now internally wince, he just made Yuffie piss, though he's never seen her this snappy. (At lest when Cid's not here) Vincent sighed once again, and gave Reeve an apologetic look, before dragging Yuffie out of his office and into a small room where his secretary usually was, luckily she was on break.

Now if Reeve was a normal man, he would let them have their privacy, he was far from normal...Grabbing a glass of his desk, he belly crawled to the door, put the glass on the door, and put his ear on the glass.

"I refuse to send Shelke on some dangerous mission in Icicle Creek! I freezed there!" He heard Yuffie yell in a whisper.

"You ware shorts and tank tops, Shelke doesn't." In his head, Reeve was mentally cheering for Vincent's logic.

"You make it sound like a problem."

"Of course it isn't, I couldn't imagine you in anything else." 'What the-?' Reeve thought, pulling back slightly,

"You just like what you see." Ah, one of Yuffie's famous quips, which Vincent usually

"Maybe." _'...Hold it!'_ Reeve thought, his eyes going wide, he knew he was missing something.

"Of course you do and-Hey! Your trying to change the subject! You no good, son of a-"

"Yuffie. Shelke will be going, and she and I will be fine."

"So you mean to leave me alone for 2 whole ass weeks?"

"It is not what I want to do, but-"

"Say no more, I just won't talk to you for the rest of the day."

"Yuffie, your acting childest." The minute the words slipped out of his mouth, he and Reeve knew he was a dead man walking now, Yuffie hated that word. While Reeve wondered what to put on his tombstone, (Maybe; Here lays a great man, felled by a tiny ninja.) Vincent was remaining as still as a statue, while inside he was wondering how to remedy this situation.

"What did you say?" She asked, approaching him, Vincent, for his credit didn't budge. (Going against every instint that said get away from the angry ninja) He stood his ground and crossed his arms, "I only meant-"

"Oh, I know what you meant." She whispered, her face was hard, her eyes held uncheck tears...Wait, tears? "Yuffie, are you crying?" Vincent asked, concern in his usually monotone voice, he's only ever seen her cry...Never actually, even when Aerith was murdered, she kept her tears in check, deciding to make up in cheer. Making him feel even worse.

"I am not." She said, turning her back to him, though her voice was broken off by a tiny sob. "Yuffie, I am sorry, but..." He tried apologizing, but she turned towards the door and stomped her way to it, "Fine, I just won't talk to you for 2 whole freakin' weeks!" She then opened the door and slammed it shut, making both him and Reeve on the other side wince.

Vincent sighed and rubbed his face with his good hand, he hadn't a clue of what just happened, Yuffie was angry one minute, then crying the next. No matter how long he might live, he would never, ever understand women. (He wasn't even sure if men were meant to understand them, someone was laughing when men couldn't figure them out and ended up in the hospital)

Opening the door, he said, "You can stand up now Reeve." Reeve who was still crouched on the floor, looked up into Vincent's not amused face and offered him a sheepish grin, before standing up.

Glancing at the glass he still held near his ear, he quickly put it down and cleared his throat. "Well, that was interesting..." He glanced at Vincent to see the man had his eyes closed, shaking his head Reeve knew he was mentally berating himself, putting a hand on his shoulder seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he had been in.

"I'll see you and Shelke tomorrow, good luck and hope you live." Reeve said before walking back into his office, Vincent sighed and walked to the door that Yuffie had slammed, knowing the 'Good luck and hope you live' wasn't for the mission.

|X|X|X|

Shelke was merrily playing on her phone, in the main entrance of the W.R.O, waiting for her two, whatevers. She wouldn't call them Mr. and Mrs. (They sure as hell weren't married) Or lifestream forbid, mom and dad, (she involuntarily shivered from that) They were just Yuffie and Vincent, two people who looked out for her, cared for her and loved her. (Though the school was still confused on that)

Hearing an elevator ding, she looked over to see a pissed Yuffie stepping, (more like stomping out) _'Oh no.'_ She thought, quickly putting her phone away she stood up, about to great her, when she grabbed her wist and dragged her with her, "Is everything alright?" She asked, confused on why she was so angry, "Everythings just F#*&ing peachy, Shelk." She told her through gritted teeth, making the girl's eye widen, looking over her shoulder, she saw Vincent trying to keep up with Yuffie's long strides.

Marching her way to the waiting Shera and storming past Cid, who watched curiously as Yuffie was dragging a confused Shelke, and Vincent who walked pass. Closing the hatched, he went to take the wheel, "What the hell happened?" He asked Vincent, after Yuffie and Shelke went to the cabins, Vincent just shrugged, he still had no clue what had happened.

|X|X|X|

Shelke rubbed Yuffie's back soothingly, as she emptied her stomach into the toilet, slightly curious as to what made her throw up. Most airship rides only made her nauseous, she hadn't ever really thrown up, just more like threatened it. "Are you alright?" Shelke asked again, as the poor woman started to dry heave.

"Uhh...Fine, Shelk...Ugg, fine." She moaned, glad it had subsided for now, leaning back against the nearby tub, Shelke quickly flushed the toilet and got her a wash rag to wipe her mouth with. After she had helped her to the bed, Shelke had said, "I'll get Vincent,"

"Oh, hell no." Yuffie protested, sitting up slightly, then grabbed her stomach when it threaten to spill again, "Don't bother Vinnie, he's probably still wondering what happened in the W.R.O. I'm even wondering what happened."

"What did happen?" Shelke asked, after getting her a couple of towels and a bucket, shaking her head, she said, "You got me, one moment I'm ready to kill something, then I'm crying-!"

"You started crying?" She interrupted in disbelief, one thing about Yuffie she absolutely knew was that she rarely cried, mainly when Vincent disappeared from what Tifa had told her and when some woman named Aerith had died, but only to Tifa.

"Don't remind me," She moaned, turning on her side, "I hate crying, especially in front of Vinnie. Oh, Vince has something to tell you, I am going to try to get some sleep." With that said, the sick ninja closed her eyes, sleeping coming to her instantly. Sighing, Shelke covered her up, much like how she had done for her when she was ill, turned off the lights, and went to find Vincent.

Finding Vincent in the observation deck, she stared at the window with him for a few minutes before speaking. "Yuffie said you had something you want to tell me." Vincent gave her a small nod, before saying, "Yes, how is Yuffie?"

Shrugging, the girl said, "Sleeping, she also said she doesn't know what happened in the W.R.O." Crossing his arms, he turned his head slightly to look at her, "When we get back, you'll need to pack, warmly." He told her, before turning to go and check on Yuffie, "Pack? Why?" She questioned, turning to look at him, tilting her head curiously. "Your coming with me on a mission." He said simply, before leaving the child.

|X|X|X|

Approaching the door, he was about to knock, when he remembered Shelke had said she was asleep. Opening the door slowly, he saw her curled up on her bed, miserable, shaking his head he walked over and out a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered opened, before focusing on Vincent's slightly concerned face. "Vinnie?" She whispered, sleepily. Nodding he helped her sit up, "We're about home. How are you feeling?"

Yuffie subtly rolled her eyes, knowing that what Vincent really wanted to know, but had too much 'Emo Pride' (As she had remarked often) was; 'Are you still wanting to kill me?'  
"Yeah, sorry about the W.R.O, I don't know what happened. Remind me to apologize to Reeve for probably making him wet his self." Nodding he sat down beside her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, sighing happily the young woman wrapped her arms around his clawed arm, closing her eyes.

Their peace was short-lived as a booming knock was heard, then a gruff southern voice. "Brat! We're about to f$%&ing land, get the hell up!" Yuffie was about to call back a witty insult, when the door knob started to jiggle, quickly detaching herself from Vincent, she pushed him off the bed. Mouthing a quick 'Sorry' to him, before sitting back up and covering her mouth before lunch decided to make a come back.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he stood up and leaned on the wall as Cid opened the door wide. Upon seeing Yuffie hunched over, he swiped his nose, "Brat, what the hells the matter, you look like chocobo shit."

Looking up to glare at him, (which had been improved since living with Vincent) "Shut up old man! Or I'll puke on your boots and steering wheel, and I will laugh!" It was now Cid's turn to glare at her, before he could give her any comeback, Shera and Shelke walked in, Shera calmly placed a hand on his shoulder, "How are you feeling, Yuffie? You look worse than usual."

She waved her hand dismissively, before putting it back over her mouth, "Fine, Sher...Uggg...Just tell me we've landed..." Hearing the loudspeaker's feedback made the entire room look up to the speakers, as one of Cid's, (As Yuffie calls them, 'Lackies') started speaking, "Attention, we are now landing and...Whoa!" Before any of them could do anything, the ship tilted to the left, causing everyone in the room to head towards the wall. Vincent luckily caught Yuffie, Shera caught Shelke, and sadly, the wall caught Cid.

"Goddamn them!" Cid threw a fist in the air as they all went towards the right, with Cid now kissing the wall, "Those sorry asshole mechanic's couldn't land a damn chocobo! Wait til I get my hands on their sorry asses! They won't remember their f#$&ing names!" Cid then tried to go down the tilted hallways to the main room, tried was the keyword, he unfortunately kept hitting walls, all the while cussing out the mechanic's.

Rolling her eyes, Shera let Shelke go to Yuffie and Vincent, before explaining, "I am sorry about all this, I've been telling Cid that the steering wheel is loose, but he won't listen to me." Throwing her hands up in the air, the ship thankfully rightened itself up. Shera gave them an apologetic smile, before going to find her husband.

"You alright, Shelk?" Yuffie asked, sitting down on the bed, with Vincent rubbing her back slightly, "Yes." She confirmed, sitting down beside them, "But may we please get off this, as you call it, 'Deathtrap' I fear it is falling apart."

|X|X|X|

The Next Day-

"Now remember, make sure Shelke eats all of her food at the appropriate times, she's not like you Vince, she needs food." Vincent nodded slightly, as Yuffie fussed with the buckles at the top of his cloak that held the mouth piece together, (He was just thankful he had convinced her not to add a fur lining to it, he would have looked like a bad Santa Claus) Removing her hands, he said, "Yuffie, me and Shelke will be fine. I do know how to take care of her."

Putting her hands on her hip, she glare at him, "And how many times since we've lived together have I left you and Shelke alone? As in away from the house alone?" Vincent gave her a blank stare, which made her smirk confidently, "See? You can't answer that. All I know is your use to watching out for one person, you, on a mission. Shelke is a little girl, no matter which way you look at it. I'm just worried for you too."

He was about to remind her she was technically her age, but remembered what she had said the last time he had mentioned it, ("Yes, Vin, technically Shelke is my age. But technically your suppose to be a doddering old man, technicality's mean jack shit in this world.")

"Shelk, you ready!?" The woman called up the stairs, before the girl started walking down the stairs, with a backpack, upon seeing Shelke he mentally breathed a sigh of relieve. Yuffie had made sure she had warm clothes on, but she didn't have a giant coat like Denzel and Marlene, (Any winter they visited, the two looked like "Green and Purple Marshmellow's" as Yuffie had stated)

Following the two to the door, Yuffie handed them a sack with various sandwiches and canteens of water, "Be sure and eat, do get some sleep, don't put Shelke through the ringer Vince..." Her eyes brightened as she placed a hand on Shelke's shoulder, "Ohh, and if I call make Vinnie answer it, kay?" To which the younger girl nodded,

"We're leaving now." He announced, seeing her smile fade slightly, he gave her a quick kiss, "We'll be back in two weeks, go visit Tifa, the house becomes quiet when no ones in it." Sighing the woman knew he was speaking of experience, of what was called, 'The Great Separation' of those lonesome 2 months without each other, "I'll be okay, I've dealt with it before." She assured him, hugging him, "Go, before Cid gets his knickers in a twist. See ya in two weeks, Bye Shelk."

She gave Shelke a quick hug, saying, "Be good and listen to Vinnie, and do _not_ wander off by yourself!" The girl nodded before hugging her and walking out the now open door, "Be safe, if either one of you two even so much as have a scratch on you, I'll kill you." She warned, kissing him on the cheek, before sending him out, closing the heavy doors she leaned back against them before feeling nausea take over.

Knowing she wouldn't make it too any bathroom, she hurried to the sink where she emptied her stomach that had been threatening her all morning. The last thing she wanted to do was let Vincent know she was sick, if was probably some twenty four hour thing, or maybe just thinking about the airship cause her to puke now, wouldn't surprise her.

|X|X|X|

"Teef, I'm going through emo withdraw."

"Excuse me?" Tifa had one elegant eyebrow raised, as her young friend had her head resting on her bar counter, "Vinnie was right, that house gets eerily quiet without anyone there," Lifting her head up, she rested it on her right hand, "You would think one wouldn't notice it because the only other people who live there the most silent people in the world! But noo, I hear every little noise!"

"I'm sorry Yuffs, I understand though" She said sympathy laced in her kind voice, patting her head before going to serve another customer, the ninja let out a bark of laughter, making Tifa raise an eyebrow at her, "Tifa have you ever gone without Cloud _and_ Denzel?" The bartender shook her head thoughtfully, "Come to think of it...No.."

"What if Cloud said he was taking Denzel _and_ Zack on a cross continent trip, without you?" She questioned leaning on the counter, putting her face in her hand, her eyes squinted slightly as she fully concentrated on her, "What would you do?" Tifa's face slowly drained of color as she thought about how many thing would go wrong with that, not even noticing she was over filling a patrons drink, "I'd be petrified." She breathed out, having a hundred images of all three of her boys in bodycast. Grinning triumpfiedly, the woman sat back down in her seat, "See? I don't think I'll ever get used to being without those two, no matter what." Seeing Tifa still in a state of shock, she let out a chuckle, "Oh, and Tifa dear, the glass is full."

"Huh, What? Oh! Oh dear!" She exclaimed, quickly grabbing a towel and wiping up the spilt alcohol, (Which they both knew the drunks were morning) Tifa glared at her, making her laugh, while she handed the glass to the waiting patron, chuckling slightly, she walked back over, "I guess I don't understand fully, I still miss Cloud like hell. But such is the life we lead."

"The life we lead sucks." She complained, allowing her head to rest back on the counter, patting her head the bartender walked into the backroom, calling. "Want some alcohol, you are legal!" Rolling her eyes, she let out a puff of air, before saying, "Tifa, I've been drinking alcohol since I was 15, the only difference now is I can't get into trouble for it!" Hearing her light laughter, she saw Tifa return with a light alcohol beverage, "My mistake, here, get your mind off it."

Lifting her head up, she looked at the alcohol, hearing warning bells going off in her head, (She was a ninja, despite what anyone said and ninja's always listen to their instinct and instinct was telling her drinking alcohol would be a very bad idea)

She pushed the alcohol as far away as she could without it falling over, "Uhh, actually Teef, I'm not feeling it." At Tifa's incredible face, she tried to explain in as few words as possible, "I haven't been feeling well Teef, so I don't think alcohol will help."

"Really, what's the matter?" She asked, walking around the counter to feel her forehead, "Nothing more than a flu...And get your hand off my forehead!" She jerked her hand off her, which didn't bother the older woman in the least, "Hmm, you don't feel feverish..." She clicked her tongue as she walked back around the counter, "Why don't you stay with us, we've got plenty of room."

"Nah, I'll stay til january 1st, Vin and Shelke will return by the 8th, I can make it." Hopping off the bar stool, she stretched slightly, "Out of curiosity, how'd you get Shelke out of school, it starts back on the 3rd." She questioned, wondering if she had bribed the school, she knew any of them had the gil to do it.

"Simple, I told them I had sent her off with Vinnie on a top-secret mission to Icicle Creek, for two weeks, per request of the president of the W.R.O." Looking at Tifa's stunned face, about made her laugh. "What do you think I told them? I told them she broke her leg skiing and had to rest for 2 weeks."

Before Tifa could ask if Shelke even knew how to ski, the sound of running footsteps came from the staircase. A three-year old boy, with dark hair, wearing a simple red shirt and blue jeans, came barreling to his mother, waving a piece of paper.

"Mama!" Zack joyfully exclaimed, reaching his arms up, wanting his mother to pick him up, giggling she picked him up and sat him on the counter. "What is it Zack?" She asked, calmly petting his spiky hair, (Sadly, chocobo hair is genetic) Yuffie walked around, hugging him lightly, as he grinned at his aunt, "I drew a picture of daddy, wanna see?"

The two adults nodded, as he held up his picture, Tifa took it from him as both her and Yuffie raised an eyebrow at the picture. It was a yellow blob with a tiny purple body, the top had several spikes, with two big blue circles as eyes.

"Damn." Yuffie breathed out, stunned, ignoring Tifa's glare for using language in front of Zack, "You got your dad nailed down, Zacky!" She high-fived Zack, while Tifa went to hang the picture up at the entrance, where Denzel and Marlene's first pictures went.

"Hey, Tif? Mind if I use your kitchen, I'm hungry for a milkshake." She asked, petting Zack's hair, (which scary enough felt as soft as chocobo feathers, which made her wonder if petting Cloud's hair feels the same)  
"No, I don't mind." She assure the younger girl, picking up Zack, "Time for your nap." She took the now struggling Zack upstairs, who was complaining saying, "Warriors don't sleep! They are awake! And looking for a chocobo!"

Shaking her head the ninja walked into the kitchen, thinking about how glad she was Tifa finally had the family she always wanted, (she knew because most of their 'girl talk' ended with Tifa often remarking how great it must be to have a family) Her and Cloud were finally happy, she even told her he was taking short distance trips, meaning no out of call area's, unless direr threat.

Upstairs-

"Zack, even warriors need sleep. How else can they help others?" Tifa asked as she tried to keep the squirming toddler in bed, "Warriors are constantly alert, sleep just slowes them down!" The child quickly jumped out of the bed, only to have the blanket be wrapped around him, making him fall face first into the carpet, (She was incredibly thankful she convinced Cloud that carpet was a wonderful thing to have in a childs room)

Letting out a huff, she got up to grab the child, when two gloved hands picked him off the floor, "What have I told you about jumping out of bed?" Cloud removed the blanket from the child's face, where he was grinning sheepishly, "Uhh, to not to?" Shaking his head, with a smile, he unwrapped him before tucking him in.

"Daddy, I'm not tired!" He complained, pouting, which eerily reminded him of Tifa's, "Zack, sleepy time." Tifa told him, kissing him on the forehead, Zack opened his mouth to complain more when Tifa held up a hand, "Go to sleep and you get cookies!" (She wasn't above blackmail) His mouth shut instantly, as he rolled over and started, 'snoring' (Or more like pretended to snore)

Laughing lightly, Tifa turned off the light as the two parents walked out of his room closing the door. Smiling she kissed Cloud lightly, "What was that for?" He asked, bringing Tifa closer to him, "For helping get him in bed, he's been extra hyper all day." She leaned into Cloud, started to feel drained from watching a hyper four-year old, all day, "Then are you sure cookies are a good idea?"

Tifa's head which was leaning on Cloud's chest, shot up, looking into his amused blue eyes, with her mahogany worried ones, "Oh, shit...We're doomed..." She let her head fall back on Cloud's chest, that rumbled as he laughed, pulling her head back up he gave her a deep kiss which made her sigh happily, "Get some rest, Teef." Nodding she was getting too tired to protest, kissing him quickly she walked into their bedroom.

When Cloud walked downstairs, he put up the closed sign, then walked into the kitchen to get a sandwich, what he didn't expect to see was Marlene and Denzel watching Yuffie intently as she worked with the blender.

"What's going on?" He asked, sitting beside the two children, wondering what was so strange about Yuffie using the blender, "I'm making a milkshake, Spiky! Want one?" Shrugging he was about to say sure, when he looked at the ingredients; Chocolate bars, strawberries, banana's, marshmallow's, ranch...Hold it.

"Yuffie?" He questioned, sounding a bit fearful, which made her turn away from her 'creation' to arch an eyebrow at him, "Why is there...?" He pointed at the bottle of ranch like it was a snake, making the ninja roll her eyes, "First, the children, now you? I don't feel like milk, I want ranch. Jeesh, what's the matter with you people?" She turned back to her blender, as she started pouring the strange liquid.

Turning his head to the two children, he asked in a whisper, "What happened?" Denzel and Marlene shrugged, "We came in after playing and saw Yuffie making...This..." Denzel told him, the three turned their heads to watch Yuffie gulp down the liquid drink, each one of their faces twisted in disgust, it was like watching a car wreck, you want to turn away but couldn't.

Chugging down her, 'Ranchshake' she plopped the glass on the counter, turning to look at their disgusted, horrified faces, she held up the blender, asking. "Want some?" The three hurriedly stood up and scrambled out of the kitchen, muttering excuses. She only raised an eyebrow, what the hell was their problem? Decided to put it out of her mind, she started drinking the rest of it down.

-One Week latter

The ninja stood up from the toilet shakily, after her 5th round of, 'lets empty everything I ever f%&*ing ate', she supported herself on the counter, turning on the water to splash some water on her face. What the hell was wrong with her? She had been throwing up since Vincent and Shelke left, first it started out slowly, now she could barely hold down anything.

It hadn't really affected her much at Tifa's 'New Years' party, which was incredibly fun to watch everyone get completely hammered, Marlene and Denzel had barely manage to stay up to 12, in fact the two fell asleep side by side, which Tifa was awwing over all night. Zack and Denus lasted til 10, which their mother's had found them in a closest with cookie crumbs all over their faces, apparently they had a sugar crash. Cid and Shera announced they were having another child, apparently one spawn of Cid wasn't enough.

Then went she got home she had her weekly lunch with Reeve, but couldn't even eat anything, He was kind enough to tell her to go home and rest, she hadn't even been able to really leave with this damn nausea. What kind of flu was this?

Sighing she started counting her symptoms, "Okay, nausea, bizarre appetite, mood swings, my chest is sore, I'm late..." Looking up into the mirror with a start, she started to piece it all together slowly, with the conclusion blaring in her mind in big bold letters. "Crap..." Running out of the bedroom, she hurried down to grab her coat and head to the drugstore, praying she was incredibly wrong...

-30 Minutes Later

Pacing outside the bathroom, she was waiting for 15 minutes to pass, surely she was mistaken? She couldn't be...Pregnant? No, not her, Vincent said it was impossible for him to be able to father children, then again, he looked like he was in his thirties. "Why me?" She asked, leaning her head on the wall, looking at her phone which said that it was time to check.

"It going to say negative, your just paranoid." She assured herself stepping into the bathroom, approaching the tiny stick like it was a snake, she picked it up, while repeating in her mind like a mantra, 'Its going to be negative, it's going to be negative.' Looking at the box, then the stick, her face paled, positive..."Oh, crap." Dropping both the stick and the box, she ran out of the bedroom and onto the bed, pregnant, the Great Ninja Yuffie, pregnant and Vincent was the father.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap..." She muttered, she wasn't suppose to be pregnant, ever! Both her and Vincent had pretty much agreed Shelke was all they needed in the case of children. What was Vincent going to think? He promised her he wouldn't leave her and Shelke, even if she willed him to he said he wouldn't be able to stay away. But what would he do when he found out he going to be a father?

Rolling on her back, she stared up at the ceiling blankly, unconsciously placing a hand on her stomach, there was something growing in her, her! The ninja brat! Looking down at her stomach, all of her shock, fear, worry, was starting to be replaced by joy, being a mother could be a good thing. She had always felt a bit envious to Tifa and Shera, now she was going to be joining the many ranks of mothers.

How would AVALANCE react? Cloud and Tifa be stunned, Barret would yell out something no one could decipher, Red would be happy for them, he was a close friend of all three of them, Reeve? Reeve would faint, the poor guy, and Cid would...Her face contorted in laughter, before she started rolling on the bed in laughter, oh, Cid would have a heartattack!

After getting herself under control, she leaned back in the pillow's, trying to decide how to tell Vincent went he got home tomorrow evening, when Tifa had told Cloud, she said she was pregnant, simple and to the point, but Cloud always needed it like that. With Vincent though, maybe she should be a little more subtle, though she knew that was something she didn't have to save her life.

She knew sayings like, 'Their's a bun in the oven' wouldn't work, he would tell her there was no bread in the oven, or this saying she had heard on TV, 'The Rabbit died' (What the hell did that even mean?) Feeling tired from her new-found revelation, she closed her eyes, decided that she would figure it out later.

|X|X|X|

"She will be most happy, Vincent." Shelke told him, staring at the jewelry box, her eyes wide and shining. "I hope so, she will like it then?" He asked, though inside he knew he would like anything from him, because _he_ bought it for _her_, a touch of nerves still remained, (Which was strange considering he hadn't felt nervous since...ever actually)

Nodding she snapped it shut and handed it back to him, the two were currently flying in the Shera heading for home, "As I believe, it is, time? Yes?" She tilted her head curiously at him, (most likely a habit she had picked up from Yuffie) "Yes, it is." He agreed, he knew it was time, though the two were technically married, he wanted to make it official. So the world would know she was his, even though they both knew it, he wanted her to have _his_ ring on her finger.

He also knew they wouldn't have a wedding like Cloud and Tifa's, Yuffie had told him she about gagged at all the frilly stuff. She also mentioned she would never, never, ever, have a wedding like that, a courthouse was so much easier, sign some papers, and off you go. (He agreed with her on the fact that all of the fuss made over a hour ceremony made him have a headache)

Looking out the window, he looked down at the ground, they were almost home, he considered calling her, but she would know when they landed. (Anyone who didn't notice a 10 ton airship needed help and/or glasses) When they got home, he was going to propose to her, how he didn't know, but he knew if he tried and plan it, it would backfire. So he would just do it when the time seemed right, (Or when Shelke dropped enough hints)

|X|X|X|

"Damn you!" Yuffie cursed at the pot of water, that had splashed on her, instead of attacking the pot, (which would only burn her more) grumbling all the way to the sink so she could put some cold water on the small burn. "Stupid water..." Sighing she glanced at the clock for what seemed like the 50th time, it was already six, surely they were going to be home soon!

"Cid had better not have gotten lost." Letting out a huff, she returned to her cooking, stirring the noodles as she tried to figure out a way to tell Vincent he was going to be a father, she was pretty sure she had a good one. 'Vince, know how you said you couldn't father children? You were wrong.' That one should work, simple and easy, nothing better than that.

Hearing the familiar sound of an Airship, she looked out the window and never thought she would be so happy to see the Shera. Jumping for joy, she turned down anything that had the tendency to explode and hurried outside, waving at the landing Shera, she could barely contain her joy, as it landed and the hatched opened, she knew she was grinning uncontrollably as Vincent and Shelke walked off.

Waiting til the Shera had left, she charge at them, grabbing both of them in a group hug, "Oh, I've missed you two!" She exclaimed, pulling back from the hug, she kissed Vincent then hugged Shelke again, before beckoning them inside, "I've made your favorites!" She said in a sing-song voice, practically skipping into the kitchen, making both of them chuckle.

The two followed her into the kitchen, with Vincent leaning against the doorjam, while Shelke tentatively looked at the various pots, "Shelk, go upstairs and unpack, supper will be done soon." Nodding the child went to obey, not before hugging Yuffie, after the child ran off, she felt Vincent's eyes on her, turning her head, she felt a small smile tug at her lips, "What? Got something on me?"

Shrugging, he walked over and placed his hands on her waist, "I just missed you." Kissing the junction where her neck met her shoulder, making her grin, then his hand just had to brush against her stomach, which made her jump slightly. Pulling back, his brow creased in worry, "Something wrong?"

"N-no! No, nothings wrong." Turning around so she could wrap her arms around his neck, "I just missed you too." Then to keep him from asking anymore questions, she pulled him in for a deep, long kiss, effectively distracting him. (If she knew distracting Vincent was this easy, she would have been using this long ago.)

The two pulled back when they heard Shelke clear her throat, turning to look at her, the two saw she had her eyes closed and head bowed, with her hand resting on her forehead. "Tell me you two are done, as I heard Cid say, 'making out.'" Laughing Yuffie detangled herself from him and turned back to the supper, "Supper is almost done you two, go wash up."

Supper thankfully passed without incident, she was surprisingly able to hold down supper, (Which she was mentally thanking their child) After which she tucked in a exusted Shelke, then went to do dishes. Trying to figure out the right time to tell him, he had to know, he had helped create it. Sighing she was so engrossed in trying to decide when to tell him. (Tonight? Tomorrow? Gawd it shouldn't be this hard!)

She didn't even hear Vincent come into the kitchen, but she knew he was in when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck lightly, "I did miss you." He mumbled as he continued kissing her neck, her head lolled back as a moan came out, half way pleasure, half way in annoyance. Great, now she was getting distracted, damn him, "S-so did I...B-but I have something to tell you..."

Her breathe caught in her throat as Vincent bit her neck, "It can wait." Damn it all, he needed to know, that she was carrying_ his_ child! But all thoughts of telling him was flying out the window, as he turned her around and kissed her, yup, the news was now on the back burner.

-The Next Morning

Yuffie was current pacing the kitchen, she was sure she was going to ware a hole in it, she called the school and told them Shelke got a 24 hour bug, which would allow her to rest up before she went back to school. Thankfully the school was kind enough to not question, (though when you threaten someone with Vincent shooting them, they _will_ comply)

She knew she had to tell him this morning, before her first sonogram, (which was tomorrow) When she woke up, for some reason she didn't instantly puke, she didn't even feel nausea! Then she started wondering if the kid had missed Vincent, or if it even could know when its father wasn't around and that's why he/she seemed to hate her for 2 solid weeks! (If this was the case, Vincent was never leaving again!) Though when she separated from Vincent, she felt the need to throw up, which she tried to do as quietly as possible, (Which was near impossible)

After calling both the school and doctor, she didn't even feel like fixing breakfast, she just wanted Vincent to wake up, tell him he was going to be a father, then sleep! God did sleep sound so good, she sat down at the breakfast table, crossed her arms on it and leaned her head down, just when she was about asleep, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, jerking her head up she saw Vincent with an eyebrow raised.

"Everything alright?" He questioned sitting down at the table, he knew something was bothering her, he just couldn't figure out what. Nodding her head hurriedly, she said, "Huh? Oh, yes, yes, Everything's perfectly peachy, yes sirree!" Damn, did that sound too jumpy? From Vincent's unconvinced face, yes, yes it did. Leaning forward he placed his good hand over hers, "Yuffie, what is the matter?"

One look into those intense red eyes, made all pretty little speaches go out the window, she felt tears start to flow, "Oh Vince..." She sobbed, burying her face in her hands, she briefly saw Vincent's eyes widen for a split second, before he got up and hugged her, "Its...I-Its...Oh..." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she buried her face in his chest, "The...The...Oh the r-rabbit d-died!"

She didn't know why that came out, but it did and she knew Vincent was most likely confused. Pulling back, she wiped her eyes, seeing the clear confusion on his face, she was about to clarify, when he started talking, "'The rabbit died?' What are you..." She saw a brief flash of clarity, when his eyes snapped down to her stomach, _'Oh shit, he got it...'_ She thought, grabbing his good hand she rested it on her stomach, which made him look into her face. She gave him a watery smile, "I-I guess you can father children Vinnie."

His eyes went back down to her stomach, she was pregnant? Pregnant, by him! Oh, lifestream help them, he got her pregnant, he was technically 60 years old, he shouldn't even be touching her in that way! Though she told him since he was 27 when he got shot, he just now started aging again, she and everyone else considered him 31 now. But still, and what reprocusion could happen with his demons? She was staying home now, that much was sure, "Your..."

"Come on Vin, you can say it." She was holding his good hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it to give him some comfort, "Pregnant..." He breathed out, his eyes were completely focused on her stomach, but they seemed kind of blank...Great, she broke him, "Your serious?" He asked, seeming to come out of his shock slightly, though his eyes were still on her stomach where their child was growing. Crossing her arms, she resisted the urge to hit him on the head for asking such a stupid question, "No, Vins, I'm kidding...Of course I'm serious!"

She let out a tired sigh, which made him look up, "I'm sorry, Vinnie." She apologized, holding back tears that oh so desperately wanted to fall, "A-are you angry?"

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" Really shouldn't this question be the other way around? He had impregnated her, shouldn't she be ready to kill him? "Well, I know we both pretty much agreed that Shelke was all we wanted with children and you had just got over Lucrecia like five months ago, I mean really, I'm not even sure you would even want children with me! I didn't mean this Vinnie, I really didn't, I'm so sor-"

Before she could even finish that sentence he kissed her, he didn't want her to apologize, he didn't want her to repeatedly say she was sorry, she had done nothing wrong. Yes he was scared, yes he was worried something would happen to the her and their child, but he was far from angry or upset. He was happy, he knew she was upset because she thought he was going to be, but he wasn't. This was a good thing, (Even if Cid was going to kill him)

"Don't apologize." He told her after they separated, he could see some of the doubt leaving her gray eyes, "I'm not angry or upset, this is a good thing. I promise you." He gave her one of his rare smiles, that made her smile in return, sniffling she hugged him, glad he wasn't upset, "I'm glad, I thought you'd be angry or something."

Pulling back from the hug, he kept a hold of her arm, "You are not to leave here or have any stress, I don't know if there will be any repercussion from my demons," Her face grew serious as she nodded vigorously, "Oh, yes, I know. I figure we can tell AVALANCE after he or she is born, or at lest until the 5, 6 month mark."

Standing up she stretched slightly, yawning she went about the kitchen to cook breakfast, "You know, I think these cravings are already starting, I've been having the weirdest craving for ranch! Ranch of all things! Gawd your kid is weird, Vinnie!" Nodding he watched in slight disgust as she grabbed a bottle of ranch and drank it straight from the bottle, (Hopefully she would keep it out of breakfast)

Mentally sighing his right hand grazed his pants pocket absentmindly, as he tried to get his thoughts together, he had decided last night while he watched her sleep he would propose in the morning, before Shelke woke up. (A sleep materia was luckly working on her)

He knew Shelke would start dropping hints after a day, as much as she was quite and reserved, she could also be sneaky and sly, (For which he blamed Yuffie as her influent) So he would propose in the morning, he was barely paying attention as she spoke while she gathered things for breakfast, "I wonder why Shelke isn't up yet? Do you..." Her voice trailed off as she notice his eyes were unfocused and staring threw the table.

Approaching him slowly, she wondered what she could say to get him to responded, "So...I talked to Tifa and she said she was leaving Cloud because she suddently realized she loved Sephiroth," she saw him give her a barely there nod, which meant he still wasn't pating attention, "Oh, and Reeve said he was going to appoint Cait his general and take over the world, Cid has decided to tunnel to the center of the world and live there with Shera and Denus. Marlene and Denzel are running off to Junon together with Zack." She placed a hand on the table and let out a huff, nothing still nothing.

She felt a demonic grin come over her face as she thought of something that was bound to get some kind of reaction, keeping a straight face, (which was hard considering the story she was about to tell him) "Shelke is running off to Costa Del Sol with some guy named Brad on his motorcyle, he's like a badder ass Cloud, covered in Tatoos and-"

"She's doing what?" He interrupt, standing up he gave her a slight glare, wondering why he had yet to hear of this, he saw her mouth twitch, before she started laughing, "Oh, Vinnie..." She leaned against him, laughing even more when he still looked mad, "Your so easy, Shelke's not doing that." His glare faded, now he was curious as to why she told him that, his eyes said that much.

"I've been talking to you, while you been focusing on the damn table! I was going to tell you we have a sonogram tomorrow, everything okay?" She placed a hand on his cheek, staring at him with concern and curiousity, nodded he decided now was the time to just do, he cupped her chin with his claw, keeping her face focused on his. He pulled the small black box out of his pants pocket, he place it in her hand, before he released her face.

Looking down at her hand, she opened it up to see a gold engagement ring, her breathe caught in her throat, it was a white diamond in the shape of of a rose, with two small emerald leaves, she looked at his face and back at the ring, several times before her voice decided to work. "Y-you mean...?" Nodding he grabbed the box back and slipped the ring on her finger, he knew she could see the nerves slightly there in his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

She felt tears start to build in her eyes, yes she had offend dreamed of this moment, but she never thought it would ever happen. She knew he loved her, and she loved him, but she never thought he would want to marry her. Marriage was a big step, something she was certaint most likely would have scared him, what in the world made her special enough for him.

Looking into his eyes she saw some doubts, smiling she knew her anwser, pulling his head she kissed him, conveying all she felt in the kiss, wrapping his arms around her he put as much feeling into the kiss as her. Actions spoke louder then words, they both knew that, every little thing they did meant more than every word in the world. Pulling back slowly, she had a bright smile on her face, "Yes." She breathed, "How could I say no?"

"Why do I always walk in when you two are doing the 'making out.'" Turning they saw Shelke with her head bowed, and her right hand pinching the bridge of her nose, this was not what she wanted to see when she woke up. Smiling Yuffie walked over and hugged the girl, asking. "How are you feeling? You slept in pretty late, Shelk?" Shrugging the teenager sat down at the table, "I don't know, I woke up this morning gulping in air, like I couldn't breathe."

"Like you couldn't..." Tilting her head, she turned to stare at Vincent who was leaning against the counter, "Vinnie, you didn't cast sleep on Shelke...Did you?" Looking up at her curious stare, he felt a small smirk tug at his lips, that gave her the answer. "You did, didn't you..." She gave him a blank stare before shaking her head, "Of course you did..." She muttered walking over to him, "Why?"

"So she would not interrupt, don't you have something to tell her." He asked, giving her a pointed look, she glanced down at her stomach, then looked back up with a small smile, "Right...Shelk!" Turning around Yuffie sat down in one of the chairs, with Vincent standing behind her, at Shelke inquizicle gaze, she took in a deep breathe, "Shelke...We...Well I...You see...Ohh..." Burrying her face in her she exclaimed loudly, before she started crying, "Oh t-the r-rabbit died!"

Vincent resisted the urge to roll his eyes and bent down next to her, while Shelke left the kitchen to find some tissues. Returning with the tissues, Shelke bent down and handed her some, "Thanks." Yuffie cocked an eyebrow at Shelke's bewildered stare, before she could even attempt to explain, (Why on Gaia did that saying have to come out again) Shelke tilted her head curiously, "I do not understand...What rabbid has died?"


	7. The Strife's Part 3

Time Line-Post DOC-Year-1-Month-June

The next highwind is halted, because I've got this one stuck in my head! I need help picking a name for Shelke's date for the next chapter, this is a two parter, I also have a three parter Valentine, that one's dying to get written. I digress, I need help with a name, I have some that sound okay, but their not what I want. :)

* * *

Cloud tapped the bar counter, his mind was far, far away. Tifa and the children were out shopping, while he was resting after an all-nighter delivery, supposed to be resting. Instead his mind wouldn't shut up, him and Tifa had been dating for about 3 months, lived together far than that. Marriage seemed like the most obvious step, anybody would be an idiot for making her wait longer.

Though he cursed himself for hanging her on for so long, it was worth it to see her eyes light up and the glass she was holding shatter as she stared at him in shock, a loving shock, but shock, when he asked her out. When they had explained to both children they decided to be, 'official' they had been more than glad. In fact all of AVALANCE was thrilled. (And sent him many letters that said, "Took ya long enough, Spikey.")

Barret had told him if he ever broke her heart, no one would ever hear from him again. He couldn't blame him, he'd be madder than hell if someone broke Marlene's heart. So that was why he was pondering, he wanted to do everything right, since Tifa's dad wasn't here, he wondered if he should ask Barret's blessing.

He knew she would probably cry, knowing he went to Barret and asked for his blessing, it seemed like a good idea. What would Barret really do? Shoot him full of holes? Barret seemed to approve, glad he was over his angst. (Though Vincent was still the-as Yuffie said-"King of Angst and Emo")

Now how to get out of the house, without arousing Tifa's suspicion, Tifa kept all of his delivery in order, so that excuse wouldn't work. Lying was out of the question, after the 'Remnants' fiasco, lying had stopped working. Tifa would raise an eyebrow at him, cross her arms and shrug, just when he think he was safe she would yell out, "Don't stay out joyriding too long Cloud, your off today."

Yeah...Lying had become null and void, not that he _liked_ lying to her, but going out to buy her a present was harder than ever. (This was probably why she had taken charge of his delivery scheduler, to keep tabs on him)

What could he tell her, "Bye Teef, I'm taking Barret out to dinner." He involuntarily shivered from that, and the horrible flashbacks of the Golden Saucer. Wrong, wrong message, Yuffie...Yeah, maybe Yuffie could...Wait, scratch that, she was too busy getting Shelke settled in. Damn, how could he get out of the house, without letting Tifa know what he was doing.

First thing first, calling Barret, he was supposed to be in town tonight before he came to the bar, he could kidnap him! Take him in a restaurant, show him the ring, get his blessing and be home before midnight, genus! And who said Blondes were dumb?

Grabbing his now more used cell phone, he quickly dialed Barret's number, while keeping an eye on the time, Tifa said they be out for about 3 hours, he still had time.

"Barret Wallace speakin'! What can I do for ya?" Wincing slightly at the volume Barret always spoke at. (Silently thankful Marlene didn't speak like that. Bad enough she could impersonate him.)

"Barret, its Cloud."

"Ha ha, hiya Spikey! Whatcha needin'?"

"After you get off the boat, don't take any cars to the bar, I'll pick you up."

"On your little bike?! I don't think I can fit, Spikey!" Shit...He forgot about Barret's giant size and weight, maybe the side car Tifa got would work, the bike would just be leaning left, a whole lotta left.

"Don't worry about it; I just need to talk with you in private."

"Somethin' wrong? Everyone alright?"

"Yeah, Barret. Ohh, don't tell Tifa. It's a surprise for her."

He heard Barret's booming laugh on the other end, pulling it back slightly he shook his head; knowing that was probably a yes. "You got it Spikey! Ohh, gotta go! The boats a yellin' at me...Shut the hell up, I'm a gettin' on!"

"Bye, Barret." Hanging up, while still hearing Barret cuss out the poor crew, he shook his head. Some things will never change, getting off the bar stool, he stretched before trudging up to his room, now feeling tired. He had everything sat, really what could go wrong?

Falling face first on the bed, he let out a sigh of contentment, not even bothering to remove his shoes, sleep never sound so...

"Cloud?! We're home! It didn't take as long as I thought it would!"

Dammit!

|X|X|X|

"Cloud are you sure, that, will hold Barret?" Tifa asked doubtfully, eyeing the small side car that was meant for Denzel and Marlene, not a 6'4, 275 pound, Barret Wallace. While it was nice of Cloud to do this, she was beyond worried and into panic-stricken.

"I'm positive, Teef." Cloud said, focusing on securing the side car to the bike. Standing up once satisfied that it wouldn't fall off; he approached a still worried Tifa. "Teef, it'll be fine." Giving her long kiss, which seemed to make her feel more assure, he gave her a small smirk.

"Uhh, we'll be home...late." Though he knew they'd be home late because the bike wouldn't be able to go past 15 miles, he had plans.

"Drive safe and slow." she warned, hugging him before sending him off. "Don't wait up." Was he parting word as he took off to the docks.

Arriving at the docks, he didn't have to wait long when he was knocked off his bike by a large hand, "How ya doin' Spikey?" He knew that voice, lifting his head off the pavement he had just got very acquainted with, he manage a winded, "Nice to see you too, Barret."

His eyes widened as Barret effortless hauled him up, dusting off his shoulder, he let out a chuckle, and "Tif would have my hide, if there was any dirt on ya."

"Yeah, she would." He agreed, dusting his self, before getting back on his bike. He rolled his eyes as Barret warily eyed the side-car, didn't anyone have any faith in Fenrir? "It's not that bad Barret." He assured him, adjusting his goggles, Barret hesitantly placed on hand on the side-car, wondering why Cloud was risking Fenrir.

"Oh, here's your helmet." Barret stared at the pink helmet, with various flowers on it, knowing it had to be Marlene's. (Or someone needed to talk with Denzel.) He gave Cloud a look that clearly said, 'You're not serious.'

Resisted a sigh of annoyance, he tried a trick Yuffie had often used on him. (This was how he ended up asking Tifa out.) "Well...If you're scared of a little bike..." He glanced over to see Barret's face contort in anger.

"I ain't scared of nothin'." Strapping on the way too small helmet, he gave Cloud a completely serious look, which was utterly ruined by the little pink helmet he had on. "Let's do this thing."

|X|X|X|

When one thinks of Cloud and his bike, three words pop into mind: Awesome, cool and Fan Girl inducing. Three words that don't pop into mind: Awkward, creepy and Freaky Looking.

The last three would come into mind if Cloud was riding his bike, with Barret squished into a side-car, with a completely serious look, Marlene's helmet, and a pair of goggles and a scarf he found. This scene was far from: Awesome, cool and Fan Girl inducing. It reinvented the words: Awkward, creepy and Freaky looking.

Fenrir was now very much leaning on the left, with Cloud forced to go slower than ever, with an old lady walking faster than him. Love will make a man do things he isn't proud of; Cloud's love makes him take Barret in a side-car with a little girl's helmet, goggles and a scarf, around Edge. Ruining his reputation of being bad-ass, forever.

Sighing, he pulled into a simple restaurant, deciding he could take no more of this humiliation, he parked his poor motorcycle. (Knowing he owed it.) And helped Barret out of the side-car, wobbling the poor vehicle.

"What we doin' here, Spikey?" he asked, taking off the goggles and scarf. Cloud removed his goggle's too, "Just wait, I'll tell you inside."

The two were about to walk in when Cloud pointed to the helmet still on his head, looking up he gave a nervous chuckle, then removed it and tucked inside a pocket. The two world renown hero's entered the poor unsuspecting restaurant...It never would have seen this coming.

|X|X|X|

The two were sitting down at a booth, sticking out like Sephiroth in pre-school. Ignoring the various picture's being taken, Cloud was trying to figure out how to ask, "Barret, I need to ask you something..." He let out a tired sigh, "God, this is harder than I thought it would be."

Barret raised an eyebrow at him, in the light one could easily see how tired he looked, kid looked like he hadn't been getting much sleep. Barret would expect advice on maybe, Tifa, Marlene, how to leave the house without Tifa having a heart attack.

What he didn't expect was Cloud pulling a ring box out of his pants pocket, setting it on the table; Barret hesitantly picked it up like it was a snake. Opening it, he saw a blue diamond, surrounded by smaller aquamarines.

"Barret..." Cloud started, making him look up from the ring to Cloud's face, which he was resting on his palm. "I...I want..."

"Say no more, Cloud." Barret held up a hand, and sat the box back onto the table, which Cloud hastily stuffed into his pocket, his voice holding plenty of seriousness and solemnness. "I understand..." Cloud mentally breathed a sigh of relieve, good, he didn't have to embarrass himself trying to word it, though his heart dropped at hearing his next words. "And I don't damn well approve."

"Wh-what!? Why?" He asked, sitting up straighter, he couldn't understand it, why didn't he approve?

"There's many reasons, one: You are with Tifa, you're gonna stay with Tifa! No matter what..." Hold it this wasn't making sense, what was he going on about? Cloud face was radiating confusion, not understanding, til it slowly clicked. "'Nother thing, I am as strai-"

"Whoa!" Cloud interrupted, standing up and shaking his head, waving his hands in front of him, damn Barret getting the wrong impression. "No, no,_ hell_ no! Wrong, entirely wrong! Don't even go there, Barret! That was as far from what I was getting at!"

"What were ya gettin' at?!" He asked feeling completely embarrassed.

"Tifa! I wanted your blessing to marry Tifa!" He yelled in a whisper, so no one would spread it around. Barret's face slowly drained of color, and went blank, slightly worrying the Ex-SOLDIER.

"Barret?" He asked, sitting down, waving a hand in front of his face, "Barret? Are you home?"

Shaking his head, Barret glared at him, strongly, "Spikes, you got 10 seconds to run."

"Run? What do you mean?" He asked his eyes going wide as he transformed his metal hand into a gun.

"10."

"Barret, you're not serious..." By now all patrons were scrambling out the door, with Cloud soon to be following.

"9."

"Come on, Barret. We're friends, right?" Cloud took a glance at the door, ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Run Spikey! Run on your tiny, tiny legs!"

Letting out a very unmanly squeak, Cloud ran as fast as his legs could, out of the building, for reason's unknown to him still, he passed by Fenrir and kept running. With Barret yelling curses and firing bullets.

|X|X|X|

"Alright, Shelke. Time to get ready...What are you doing watching the news?!" Yuffie asked ten year old Shelke, who was watching the weather, turning to glare at Vincent who was reading a book; she took the book away from him and hit him on the head with it, causing him to glare and Shelke to giggle.

"What are you doing letting her watch the news?" She asked, glaring back at him. Taking his book back, he casually reminded her, "Shelke isn't a little girl." He winced as she hit him again, this time with a hard cover book. "The news isn't something, she should watch. She is a child-No, don't argue with me." She said quickly, as he opened his mouth.

"I was watching it because they mentioned, Mr. Tuesti." She explained, scooting over as Yuffie sat down beside her. "Well, that's not bad. Just be careful, Shelk."

She turned her head to glare at Vincent as he said, "You can't protect her from everything." Grapping a pillow, she tossed it at him, frowning as he missed it.

"Coward!" She shook her fist at him, "Take your punishment like a man!"

"That means allowing you to throw things at me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, making her sputter in shock at his retaliation. Shelke suppressed a chuckle; she could only assume most people acted like this, though most people weren't these two. A couple of times a day the two would engage in harmless verbal-as she had heard Tifa call them-spats.

Tapping Yuffie on the shoulder to get her to stop glaring a hole in Vincent's book, as he ignored her, she pointed at the screen.

"Finally, didn't know Reeve was on the news." She muttered Vincent put down his book as he focused on the TV screen.

"Hello, I'm Jane Winston. Your local report, here now with President of the W.R.O, Mr. Reeve Tuesti, in Edge." A pretty blonde announced, the camera turned to face Reeve, before focusing on both, the Turks around them.

"Hello, Miss. Winston." He greeted, kissing her hand, making the report blush, while Reno in the background gave a thumbs up, before Rude slapped him. Letting out a girly giggle, the report seemed to forget where she was, before she cleared her throat abruptly.

"Mr. Tuesti. What can you tell me about the construction of Edge? How's it faring?" She pushed the microphone in Reeve's face, to which he started talking, looking around the city he was help, "Very well, Miss. Winston. Edge is now over 75% complete, jobs are opening up more frequently, houses are being built, Cloud is being chased by an enraged Barret..."

Reeve's voice trailed off, as he did a double take, along with everyone present or watching the broadcast, to see Cloud running as fast as he could with Barret firing bullets at random near the ground.

As the camera zoomed in on the scene, Yuffie couldn't contain her laughter, even though they couldn't hear the words, it was still funny.

|X|X|X|

Cid was watching the news, while Shera was checking on their 6 month old son, Denus. Now normally he watched the news for sports, what he didn't expect to see was Reeve going on about the Edge production, and then the camera turned to see Cloud being chased.

"What da? Shera! Get your ass down here!" He called, startling the woman who had just gotten her son to sleep, sighing with relieve that he hadn't woken him up, by some miracle. Marching down the stairs, she glared at him, "Capt. What have I told you about yelling? I had just gotten him to sleep, your lucky-"

"Shut up, Shera! Look at this damn screen!" He interrupted, laughing slightly.

Growling she hoped it wasn't something sports related, if so she would find his spear and make a nice Cid kabob. Looking at the screen her mouth almost dropped, "Is that Cloud?" Nodding, Cid laughed as Reeve and the Turks all hastily went after them, with the news going back to the station.

|X|X|X|

Red XIII/Nanaki was reading a book, watching the news vagualy in case they mentioned something about world disasters again; he wasn't even paying attention until this line caught his ear.

"Very well, Miss. Winston. Edge is now over 75% complete, jobs are opening up more frequently, houses are being built, Cloud is being chased by an enraged Barret..."

His head shot up as he saw Cloud being chased by Barret, he really prayed those were blanks, if not someone else was going to be the leader of AVALANCE. He winced slightly as his enhanced sight saw Cloud narrowly dodge one of the bullets.

This was why he lived in Cosmo Canyon, they didn't have this problem.

|X|X|X|

Tifa was washing the dishes, glancing at the clock every so often, it was ten o'clock. Though she told Marlene she could stay up to greet her daddy, she hoped it wouldn't be too late. She couldn't help but wonder what made Cloud want to pick him up, he never had before. Maybe this was him trying to change for her and their family...Or he had some kind of other motive...She was going for the last one.

She almost dropped a glass when she heard Marlene yell her name, not even bothering to dry her hands; she rushed into the living room, where both children were watching the news.

Before she could reprimand them for watching the news, Marlene sat up and pointed at the screen, saying. "Look! Daddy's on TV!" Tifa looked at the screen and her eyes went wide, there on the TV was Barret...chasing Cloud.

"And Cloud." Denzel remarked, starring at the TV, confused beyond belief.

Not knowing what was going on, but knowing there was going to be a commotion, she pointed her finger to the stairs, standing in front of the TV. "Bedtime!" Marlene looked at her with big brown eyes. "But Tifa! You said-"

"Never mind, Marlene. Grown up things are going on, so bedtime. You'll see your father in the morning." Denzel knew she was worried, he was too. (Who wouldn't be after seeing Cloud being chased by a 6'4 giant?)

Sighing, he grabbed Marlene's hand and pulled her reluctantly up the stairs. "Alright, come on Marlene. They'll explain in the morning."

As soon as they were up the stairs, she watched the news, turning up to volume, hoping they would say something! Unfortunately, after they went back to the studio, they talked about it briefly, then went straight into little Miss Gander, whose cats got up a tree. Sighing, she muted it and began pacing, praying that Reeve could fix...whatever this was.

|X|X|X|

Cloud was never more thankful for his Mako enhanced body, he just wondered if Barret had gotten some Mako, because the man still wasn't tired! He knew they had to be running for a while; eventually he stopped at a dead end wall, what he wouldn't give for Reno's monkey climbing ability.

Turning around he saw Barret thankfully stop, he bent over, panting, obviously he was tired, but the thought of killing him had made him run longer than normal. Now was the time to plead for his life, a part of him knew Barret wouldn't kill him, it'd crush Tifa and Denzel. But he'd probably have regret after the fact…and funeral.

"Barret, look. I don't know why you disapprove. But, since you're like Tifa's father, I felt like it would be best to get your blessing before I ask."  
He raised his hands in front of him, a flimsy shield. But Tifa made him stop taking the sword into town, he didn't understand why, Vincent could take Cerberus, Yuffie could take Conformer, Red didn't need to take his weapon, he rarely left. Tifa was a weapon; Barret's weapon was attached to him. What was wrong with Buster Sword?

So it scared people, Tifa had gotten complaints when he picked up the children from school, big deal, it was supposed to scare people! What if Sephiroth suddenly popped back and he had to go get his sword? That was why he had built in a weapon carrier for Fenrir, per request of Tifa. Now in his mad rush to get out of the way of a trigger-happy Barret, he had no sword,

Now it may cost him at least a couple of limbs, he looked at Barret wearily, as he stood up straighter. "I never said I don't approve, Spikey." He breathed out, Cloud arched an eyebrow.

"Hold it, you've been chasing me for who knows how long, and you approve? Why have you been chasing me!?" Now Cloud was confused, this whole chase, and he didn't mind he wanted to marry Tifa?

"Actually, I'm touched you went and asked for my blessin'." Barret was now giving him a toothy grin, standing up to his full height. "Means allot to me, Spikey."

"So then you're not gonna shoot me?" Cloud was now leaning back into the wall casually, all that fear for nothing, at least he wasn't...

"Ohh, no. I'm still gonna pound your spikey ass."

"Say what now?" Cloud stood straight up, staring at the gun he had pointed at his face, he felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead. He wondered if anyone would ever find his body...Probably not.

"Don't fret, Spikey. These are blanks, I ain't wantin' to be a called a freakin' maniac." He gave him a strange, eerie laugh that made Cloud think he was already a maniac. "I just gotta to do, Spikey. You understand? I give both ya my blessin' and this is just a warning ifn' you make her cry. So no hard feelin's."

Cloud shut his eyes, knowing it was going to hurt, bracing himself for impact he wondered what Tifa would say when came home black, blue and purple too.

Thud!

Opening his eyes he saw Barret out cold, face first one the ground, with a couple of dart in his back. Looking up to see Reno with a gun, Cloud glared at him, wondering what he had done.  
"Yo, don't worry, Spikes. Just a knock out gun, here's a present."

Cloud held up a hand as a dart embedded into it, sighing he pulled it out effortlessly, "Reno, the mako and such. It's gonna take more than-"

Cloud had stopped talking for one good reason, the reason? He suddenly got embedded with darts all over his body, making him look like a porcupine. He fell face first like Barret, to remain out for the rest of the night.

Reeve, Tseng and Ruda came out of the shadows, smiling slightly Reeve tapped Cloud with his foot. "Good work, men. Now we just have to deliver them back to Tifa, good luck carrying Barret. I'll get the car."

Reeve left to allow them to sort out who carried who, all three looked at each other before Reno instantly called out, shooting a hand up like a child. "Cloud! I call Cloud duty!"

Tseng shook his head at Reno's antics, smiling slightly. "Very well, Reno. Me and Rude will take Mr. Wallace."

"Actually, sir." Reno sat down on Cloud's back, not caring that it was Cloud and not a seat. "Why don't you get home to Laney and Misaine. We got this." Tseng looked at both of them doubtfully, and then glanced down at Barret, who seemed quite heavy.

"You're sure?" He seemed doubtful they didn't need his help. Rude nodded, while Reno waved a hand, dismissively. "You been workin' extra mission, boss. Get home to your wife and daughter."

He gave them a small smile, not much, but still. "Very well, thank you." As he walked away, he almost chuckled as he heard Reno tell him, "Tell Misa her uncle's said hi!"

Standing up, Reno stretched until his back popped, glad to see the incoming lights of the truck. "Soo..." He looked over to Rude, smirking slightly. "How much overtime, ya think we're gonna get, yo?"

|X|X|X|

There are various stages of panic.

One: I'm going to be late for my boss's meeting.

Two: I'm late to my wedding.

Three: Oh, help me, help me; Meteor is going to kill us all. Oh help me.

Tifa had wrapped all three in a nice pretty package, as she was about to wear a hole in her nice floors. She considered calling Reeve, but he was probably busy fixing whatever happened. It was almost midnight, where the hell were they?

She jumped slightly as the doorbell rang, brushing a bit hair back out of her face, she quickly opened the door to see Reeve smiling at her.

"Reeve." She breathed out, relieved. Until Cloud and Barret popped into her mind. "Where are they?" She looked behind him, nervously. Shaking his head, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Tifa, their alright. Asleep, but alright." He reassured her, stepping out of the doorway and into the house/bar. "I hope you made beds."

Nodding, she watched as Cloud came in on Reno's back, looking like a pin cushion, she gasped, watching him head up the stairs, grumbling all the way. "Third door on the left." She called after him, hearing a grunt of affirmation.

she gasped again as Rude carried Barret on his back, feeling immensely sorry for the poor man, "First door on the left." Giving her a small nod, he trudged up the stairs; she looked at Reeve hopefully for an explanation.

Shrugging he said, "I hoped you knew, sleep darts though, they'll be fine in the morning."

After saying goodbye to both of them, offering a free drink next time they came in, and giving Rude a kiss on the cheek. Which Reno was complaining about the whole way out, saying. "Why didn't I get my sugar?"

Walking up the stairs, she opened Barret's door first, removing the couple of darts from his back, then covering him up. Grapping a bowl, she walked into Cloud's room to begin the process of removing the seemingly endless darts in her poor SOLDIER.

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but wonder what happened, though she _will_ get it out of them, she had wonderful interrogation skills.


End file.
